How Many Songs of Love
by SanitysOverrated87
Summary: The Inugang finds a house with bodies set in a mysterious pattern. Kagome is completely freaked out about it, she remembers seeing it but can't remember what it is or what it does. When she does she begins to freak out even more. What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Burn it down. _The first of another new story. Tell me what you think!_

* * *

Kagome woke as a shaft of sunlight fell across her face. She opened her chocolate eyes and gazed around the clearing that was campsite for her and her friends. Miroku, in his black and purple monks robes, slept on the far side of the clearing, demands of Sango, the demon slayer who was like a sister to Kagome. Sango, with her long dark brown hair fanned out beside her head, slept a foot or two away from Kagome with Kirara curled up beside her as they slept. Shippo was at the bottom of Kagome's sleeping bag so she was careful not to wake him as she crawled from the bag.

_Might as well make breakfast, _She thought and began to stoke the fire. Kagome felt eyes on her as she moved about and paused to gaze around. Her eyes were drawn to the tree branch that stretched over the spot she had slept in and met golden ones. Long silver hair hung down over the red fire-rat cloth that Inuyasha wore. His adorable dog ears were perked as he stared at her.

Inuyasha was half-dog demon and half-human. Besides having dog ears, long beautiful silver hair, and golden eyes, he had claws and was as strong as any other demon. Kagome was fiercely proud of her half-demon and though she hadn't admitted it to anyone other than herself also deeply in love with him. She couldn't keep a smile from her face as she gazed at him. "You want breakfast?" She asked him quietly.

Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and approached the raven-haired priestess from the future that he had come to trust. "Ramen?" He asked hopefully.

Kagome laughed then nodded. "Alright. But we should return to Kaede's village soon. I'm running low on ramen."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed annoyed as she set about making his breakfast. "You don't have any of those 'test' things do you?"

Kagome laughed at him softly. "I told you Inuyasha, mom is home-schooling me from now on. I don't have to go to school anymore."

Inuyasha nodded and sat down beside her crossing his arms. About the time Kagome had finished making the others breakfast they woke up from the smell.

"So what do we do now?" Sango asked as they ate.

"I don't sense any jewel shards." Kagome said.

"I haven't caught a whiff of Naraku's stench in months." Inuyasha said sulkily.

Miroku looked up, "I think we should head west." When we all looked at him he explained. "A few days ago when we passed through that last village the head man approached me. His niece married the headman of the next village over and has not returned to visit when she was supposed to. He said the messenger he sent to check on her didn't return."

"Do you think it's a demon?" Sango asked turning her light brown eyes to Miroku. His violet eyes met her gaze and she blushed faintly before looking down into her food again.

"It's possible. But since we have nothing else to do why don't we check it out?" Miroku said slowly inching his way towards Sango.

A second later Sango went bright red; with anger. "PERVERT!" She shouted and punched him.

Kagome shook her head chuckling and Inuyasha muttered, "Lecher" under his breath.

After breakfast they headed to the village Miroku had suggested and when the sun was setting they arrived.

* * *

Kagome stood at the top of the trail and gazed down uneasily at the village. "Something isn't right."

Miroku nodded and his hand tightened unconsciously around his staff. "There is an evil aura here."

Kirara mewed from Sango's shoulder and on Kagome's shoulder Shippo shuddered at the unnatural silence. Sango's eyes narrowed on the head mans house. "Whatever it is, its coming from that house."

Inuyasha was sniffing the air as they talked. There was no smell of blood or of disease and yet the place smelled of death. "Something is definitely wrong." He said. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling something really bad had happened.

They slowly approached the village and found nothing out of the ordinary except for the missing people. When they reached the head-mans house they walked inside the open door and began to move from room to room. The last room they searched was filled with bodies. Inuyasha covered his sensitive nose at the smell and looked around the room. Kagome jumped shocked at the horror of the bodies then started forward narrowing her eyes on the placement of the bodies.

"Kagome! Don't go near them!" Shippo said from Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome shook her head at him. "I've seen this somewhere before…" She muttered to herself and went back to studying the placement pushing her nausea from her head. Inuyasha joined her side and followed her as she walked around the corpses.

Some of the bodies were placed in the outline of a star. In the center of the star two bodies formed a cross. The last five bodies were forced into a loose 's' form and placed at the points of the star.

Kagome stepped close to the bodies and reached a hand out to touch one of them but her head went light and Inuyasha had to pull her outside to join the others. None of them had wanted to see the bodies anymore. "I know I have seen a picture of that somewhere." Kagome said to herself. Miroku was rolling up his sleeves to begin to bury the dead but Kagome stopped him. "Burn the house. Do not touch them."

"What?" Miroku said and Sango even stared at Kagome in shock.

"Do. Not. Touch. Them. Burn. The. House. Down." Kagome said slowly making sure they picked up each word. Miroku and Sango stared at her in shock and Kagome finally frustrated walked into the house started knocking over the oil lamps around the place and lit it on fire. Every time she walked into the room with the bodies shivers ran down her spine and she began to shake. _This is evil. Pure evil. But what is it? I can't remember? _Finally she stood outside the house watching the flames lick at the ceiling.

None of the others approached her as their eyes moved from her to the burning house and back. When there was nothing but ash Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Take me home." She said quietly.

Inuyasha looked at her face closely and could see the strain of the day in her taunt features. "Alright." He said and knelt so she could climb on to his back. "We'll meet you guys at Kaede's." Inuyasha shouted back as he ran off.

Miroku looked at Sango who stared back. "Any idea?"

Sango shook her head. "Kagome was not herself. Something must have scared her."

Miroku nodded and studied the ashes. "Do you think that there was a reason she didn't want us to touch the bodies?"

"Kagome doesn't usually over react about these things. Inuyasha is the only reason she normally loses her temperature." Sango said. "Lets hurry to Kaede's and ask her what she thinks."

* * *

_Sorry that it isn't so long. I had to end it there. Had to start on a cliff-hanger. _

_So quiz time! Why do you think Kagome freaked out? What do you think happened?_

_A cookie to anyone who comes close! REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey I don't own Inuyasha and the song is by Bryan Adams. I was going to post this later but after the review I got from **Smudged Inu Hanyou **I had to post it now. Thank you **Smudged **that was the greatestreview I've ever gotten. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.  
Chapter 2: Red-River God_

* * *

Kagome stepped from Inuyasha's back onto the soft carpet of her room. She then closed the window gently and waved for Inuyasha to sit on the bed. "I need to look up something. I know I have seen the symbols those bodies made somewhere before." She said as she logged on to her computer. Twenty frustrated minutes later Kagome jumped to her feet and her hand flew to her mouth in horror.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet as well and was instantly at her side. "What is it Kagome?"

She pointed at the screen and stuttered. "It's…it's…Akagawa-Kami!"

"Who?" Inuyasha said leaning forward to peer at the picture on the screen. It was a drawing of the shape the people were in.

"'Akagawa-Kami…The Red-River God. The Red-River God was commonly known as Aka. So named because when he was raised the rivers of Japan were said to have ran red with blood.'" Kagome read, "'He was raised by performing a ritual that involved the sacrifice of a village and placing the bodies in a distinct fashion. When raised he carries out the murderous wishes of the one who raised him so long as the raisers desires feed his bloodthirsty nature. The bodies used in the ritual will steal the souls and powers of any who touch it and send it to empower him more.'" Kagome finished.

Inuyasha began growling deep inside his throat. "We need to kill this bastard quick."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and looked at him in fear. "What if he was raised by Naraku? He'll go across Musashi and kill everything in his path searching for us!"

Inuyasha looked down at her and nodded. "I know."

"What can we do?" Kagome whispered tears coming to her eyes.

"Keh." Inuyasha said putting his hand to his swords hilt. "What we always do: we fight!"

* * *

Kaede shook her head at Sango. "Like ye, I have never known Kagome to act thus."

"Do you have any idea what the position of their bodies could mean?" Miroku asked.

Kaede shook her head. "I have never heard of such a thing."

Sango petted Kirara thoughtfully. "What about the reason she didn't want anyone to touch the bodies."

"It could be she felt that there was an ominous aura over the bodies." Kaede said.

"Maybe you could ask her yourself you old hag!" Inuyasha said as he lifted the mat over the door for Kagome to enter.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, your back." Kaede said looking over at them.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Inuyasha said sitting beside Miroku.

"I went home because the position of the bodies was familiar. I had to look it up and figure out what it was." Kagome said. She was still very pale. She proceeded to tell them what she had learned from the future and they set about a plan to discover the whereabouts of Aka and how they would take him down.

* * *

Aka stood before the stranger who had raised him from the pit of hell he had been banished to and was not impressed. "Who are you and what do you want of me?"

The man smiled evilly. "I am called Naraku. And I raised you Akagawa-Kami, to raze the land of Musashi to the ground and kill the dog eared mutt Inuyasha and his friends."

"That is the reason you brought me here?" Aka demanded annoyed. He drew his sword with his clawed hand and held it straight out at the half-demon who hid inside a baboon pelt. "I am the Red River God. I am not an assassin."

Naraku stood and pushed the hood of the pelt from his head and glared at the man before him with his evil crimson eyes. "I raised you to do as you are told Akagawa-Kami. I can send you back just as easily."

Aka smiled and shook his head. "To send me back you have to kill me. The bodies have been destroyed already."

Naraku's eyes narrowed and he glanced at the venomous insect that entered the room a second later. "It would seem that you are right. The ones I want you to kill are the ones who burned them. All I ask is that in your killing spree you make sure to include those six people. Other than their deaths you may run the world as you like."

Aka studied Naraku then sheathed his sword. "Alright but if you attempt to drag me back here, I will kill you and travel back to Hell myself."

Naraku watched as the tall warrior left the room, his very power shivering the air as he passed. _You are insolent Akagawa-Kami. But you are useful. I will absorb you once you kill Inuyasha and the others for me._

* * *

Kagome looked up into the air and stretched her arms over her head. Her heart was light that day. They had returned to the village where Aka had been raised then looked into the surrounding villages. Aka hadn't begun his killing spree yet. Inuyasha smiled slightly at Kagome as she stretched and she returned his smile with a large one and leaned against his shoulder. "Inuyasha…" She said softly resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly, a blush began to spread over his cheeks. He silently thanked the stars overhead that Miroku and Sango had taken Kirara and Shippo to check out the rest of the villages, leaving him and Kagome alone.

"I am so happy to be with you." She said.

"Keh, what do you mean? You are always with me." Inuyasha said turning his head away to hide his blush.

"Well I know that! But it's unusual for it to be just the two of us." She said looking up to smile at him. "I like it."

Inuyasha looked down at her. _You like being alone with me? Oh Kagome…_ He thought then squeezed the hand that rested on his arm gently. "I like it too." He confessed quietly.

Kagome smiled happily and once again leaned into him softly singing.

"_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you"_

Inuyasha looked down at her. _That song…its like she was singing about us. 'I would fight for you – I'd lie for you, Walk the wire for you – I'd die for you'. I'm not sure what 'walk the wire for you' means but I would fight for her and would definitely die for her…if it meant protecting her. _He thought remembering the new moon night with the peach man. _Does that mean its love? _Inuyasha blinked then shook his head, clearing the thoughts from it. _I have more important things to think about right now. _Kagome began to snore softly from his side. A sweat drop ran down his cheek. _She sings then sleeps? Oh well. _He thought and carefully picked her up and set her inside her sleeping bag. _How long till Miroku and Sango return?_

* * *

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu into the group of demons finishing them off. "You know Miroku…its nice not having Naraku around and all but I could live without the increased demon activity." She caught the Hiraikotsu when it returned.

Miroku nodded and sliced his last demon in half before setting the staff into the ground. "Lets head back. Inuyasha and Kagome have probably killed each other by now."

Though Sango agreed with going back she didn't think that Kagome would have hurt Inuyasha. Sango had noticed the increasingly soft gazes Kagome gave Inuyasha and how she touched him more lately. _She is so deep in love…I just hope she wont get hurt. _Sango followed Miroku as he left the bodies and hopped ahead of him on Kirara, careful not to disturb the sleeping fox-cub.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up to see that everyone had returned as she slept. She sat up and looked around the campsite for Inuyasha. She smiled at his sleeping form in the tree above her and set about to cook breakfast. "Breakfast everyone!" She called when it was finished. Of course the first person at her side when she said food was done was Inuyasha. She smiled and handed him his ramen before grabbing her own and plopping down beside him. "So where to today?"

"If I knew what this Aka guy smelled like we could follow his scent but I don't know his scent." Inuyasha said shoveling food into his mouth.

"I say we head towards Kaede's." Miroku said.

Sango nodded. "If he was raised by Naraku to kill us he'll be headed straight there."

"But who knows how many villages he'll slaughter on his way there!" Kagome protested.

Inuyasha nodded, "I agree with Kagome. He won't just go to our village. He'll kill everything in his path on the way." Suddenly Inuyasha smacked his neck. A little squished bug floated down from his throat. "Well if it isn't Myoga. What you want flea?"

"A demon is headed this way, Lord Inuyasha." Myoga said when he popped back into his normal size.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a young she-wolf demon." Myoga said. "She has red hair, white fur, and delicious blood."

"Ayame!" They all asked shocked. "She's coming to find us?"

* * *

_Well what do you think? _

_Question: Why is Ayame coming to see them?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Crash and Burn. Hey not much to write in intro. I'm pretty depressed._

* * *

By the time Ayame found them they were completely confused about why she had sought them out. She slid to a stop and gasped trying to catch her breath. "Please…I need your…help."

"What's wrong Ayame?" Kagome asked handing her a bottle of water.

"Kouga…he's really injured. Please…"

Kagome spun to look at Inuyasha. "We have to help!"

"Feh! What do I want to help that mangy wolf for?" Inuyasha said turning his face away.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said angrily.

He glanced at her and saw she was about to say 'the word' and held up his hands. "Okay, okay we can go help him. God..."

Immediately Kagome's face cleared and she climbed onto Inuyasha's back when he turned around. Sango with Shippo and Miroku got on Kirara and followed Inuyasha who ran off after Ayame.

* * *

Late that night when they arrived at the cave Ayame knelt beside a broken and bloody wolf prince. Koga's face was swollen almost beyond recognition and his limbs were heavily bandaged showing he had broken them.

Kagome dropped to the ground at his side and started searching through her bag. "There's got to be something in here…AHA!" She said pulling out a small penknife and a huge wad of bandages. "Miroku, go get a handful of sticks and bring them back. Sango please help him." She said turning her back to them.

She studied Koga's face intently then handed the knife to Inuyasha. She pointed at a large black lump on the side of Koga's face. "Slice into that but don't let the liquid touch you." She said quietly. "Ayame hold his hands down."

Inuyasha looked carefully at Kagome and then did as he was told. As he cut into the diseased flesh, a black gunky liquid drained out and Inuyasha hopped away holding his nose.

Within moments of it leaving his flesh, Koga's face went back to its normal shape except for the few cut marks. He struggled to open his eyes and spotted Inuyasha and Kagome. "What are...you doing here…mutt face?" He wheezed.

Inuyasha glared at him but said nothing. Kagome gave him a quick smile then turned back to Koga. "Ayame told us you were injured. We came to help you."

"Thanks Kagome." He said looking at her.

Miroku and Sango came in and helped make real splints to bind Koga's limbs. "What happened Koga?" Sango asked.

Koga closed his eyes and rested his head against Ayame's legs as he thought back. "I was coming up to visit Ayame's grandfather when I passed a large demon destroying a village…"

_

* * *

Koga's tale:_

"_I was passing over a high cliff when I heard screaming and the scent of fresh blood hit my nose. _What the hell…"_ I thought changing my direction. I entered the village and for a moment I was paralyzed with shock. _

_In the middle of the village a man stood before the villagers. They were all tied and immobile in front of him so he could do what he wished. As I watched he picked up one of the small children and bit out his throat. Blood sprayed everywhere, covering the man and dying the dirt redder. He tossed the body with the others and moved onto the next one._

_I leapt at him but at the last second he spun and grabbed my leg throwing me into the side of one of the huts. I couldn't believe it. He just grabbed me out of thin air without hesitating or showing effort. "Who are you!" I shouted studying him._

_He was tall, over seven feet or so. He was bald and wore a white hakama and black haori, both surprisingly did not stain when the blood hit them, it rolled off. He had a sword at his side with a blood red hilt and the blade had a red sheen. "I am Akagawa-Kami."_

_I spit to the side and charged at him again. "God or no god, you're going down!" I yelled as I kicked at him._

_We fought for a while, but in the end…I lost badly. I only just managed to get away. Ayame found me a bit later."_

* * *

Koga finished his story and drifted off into a pained sleep and Kagome wandered outside the cave. _Aka is awake and killing…we need to move faster…_She thought as a tear leaked down her cheek. A clawed finger reached out and brushed away the tear gently. Kagome blinked surprised and looked over at Inuyasha.

"We'll get him." He said softly.

Kagome smiled sadly at him and leaned into his shoulder. "I believe you."

She rested there for a moment and a second later he wrapped his arm hesitantly around her shoulder. "Koga told me what he smells like. We can probably track him down soon."

"Are Koga and Ayame joining us?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded sulkily, he didn't want Koga with them but admitted that they might need the young prince. Kagome smiled and began to hum. Her hums moved to words and soon she was softly singing.

"_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone._"

Inuyasha looked down at her face. "Why do you keep singing? Not that I mind!" He added when she blushed.

"I am thinking of how many songs of love there are." She answered glancing away.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause they are so beautiful. Some are sad, some are happy, but all are so beautiful. They make me happy to sing." She confessed.

"Oh…well…I like to hear them." Inuyasha said looking away from her.

Kagome's eyes opened wide and she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Thank you Inuyasha…"

* * *

_Please read and review. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Scents_

_Hey sorry for the long wait guys! Here's the next chapter. _

* * *

Later that night Kagome sat beside Miroku and discussed the implications of the damage Aka was able to do to Kouga. "Well," he mused, "If Aka is powerful enough to almost kill someone as strong as Kouga, small villages that stand in his way, I do not think that they will stand a chance."

Kagome nodded. "I agree. I think we will stay here for the next two days. Not only does Kouga need more medicine and bandages but tomorrow is the new moon."

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha who was sitting beside Kouga talking softly to him. _It is about time I talked to him, and what better time than the new moon? _Miroku thought. He waved to Kagome who went to lie down to sleep and moved to Sango's side.

"Did she say anything?" Sango asked.

"Of course she didn't." Miroku said smiling at her. Earlier that evening they had heard Kagome singing, and when they had approached them they saw that Inuyasha was holding Kagome.

Sango shook her head and smiled. "They really are in love, aren't they?"

Miroku nodded, "Too bad they don't know it yet."

Sango looked up at the sky, "I don't know, I think Kagome knows she loves him. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow, for right now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Miroku."

Miroku smiled at Sango, "Goodnight Sango."

Sango headed into the cave and lay down besides Kagome. Miroku sat at his spot besides the fire and looked up into the stars thinking. It was almost dawn before he himself went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Miroku and Inuyasha took Kouga down to the small lake that he had told them about. When they came back Kouga looked more like himself but it would still take another day to heal the bones in his arm. "Thanks Kagome." He said giving her a smile as he blushed faintly while she tended his wounds.

She didn't look at him but instead carefully studied the wounds to be sure she didn't aggravate them more. "Sure Kouga." She said distractedly.

Inuyasha smirked to himself when Kouga seemed surprised at her offhand response. _Serves you right you mangy wolf! _He thought then paused and sniffed the air as a new scent came to him. He stood and gripped the hilt of his sword. "Kouga…were you expecting company?"

Kouga also sniffed the air and the fur on the back of his neck began to rise. "Oh no…"

Ayame ran into the cave and her face was pale, "We have to leave!"

Sango and Miroku jumped to their feet and Kirara came over gripping a sleeping Shippo in her teeth. "What's coming?" Sango asked gripping her Hiraikotsu.

"It's Akagawa-Kami! He's found Kouga's scent and is after him!" Ayame said running to Kouga's side and lifting his arm over her shoulder.

Inuyasha growled and his ears flicked back and forth in his indecision. He wanted to stay and fight but with Kouga so injured it would be better to move ahead of him and fight later.

Kagome helped his indecision by gripping his arm tightly. "We need to go. The New Moon is tonight! If we fight and it lasts long enough we'll be in trouble."

He could see the fear in her eyes. Fear not for herself but for everyone else, maybe especially for him. She always worried about him. "Alright hop on." He said crouching down. He turned to face everyone else. "We're leaving. We're going to get ahead of him and stay ahead of him for a day or so. We're going to lead him where there are no villages."

"How do we know he'll follow us?" Miroku asked as he and Sango climbed onto Kirara. Shippo was now awake and cowering between Sango and Miroku.

"He wants me." Kouga said looking up slightly. He was weak but he would stick with them no matter the pain. Ayame tightened her grip on him and he felt a stirring of pride in her. There was great danger coming, she had seen what he had been through and still she wouldn't desert him. "I got away. He wants to finish me off. I bet I'm the first to ever get away." He said muttering as the picture of the dead and dismembered bodies of the villagers ran through his head.

Inuyasha gave him an understanding nod and gripped Kagome's thighs tightly. "Lets go." He said and they ran from the caves. They headed up and over the mountain pausing only to tell any errant wolf demons they passed to get to the main dens and hide.

* * *

Aka stood at the entrance to the deserted cave and smelled the air carefully. The wolf cub that had dared attack him had been here and recently. There was also the scent of many others. Two scents stood out among the others.

One was the scent of dog and Aka wondered if it was the one who that filthy half-breed Naraku had wanted him to kill. _Well, since they want to play Cat and Mouse I will play along. If this is who Naraku wants dead, perfect. If not, then I just get more practice is all._

The other scent was a mortal woman. There was the smell of jasmine and trees. He knelt where she had lain and sniffed the air deeply. Something stirred in him at the sweet smell and a smile crept across his face. _Whoever this woman is…I shall make her mine. This scent…so soft and enticing. It's the same scent _She _had... _

He straightened and studied the other scents in the cave and then walked out following them as the trail headed up the mountain side. _Now I have even more reason to follow. Whoever you are woman…you _will _be mine, like you should have been all those years ago.

* * *

_

_Whose scent does he recognize? And what does he mean 'like you should have been all those years ago'?_

_**Sango the kick ass demon slayer:**Sorry for the wait. Here ya go!  
**InuyashaHanyouJaJuama: **Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter as well.  
**HigureKoinu: **Koinu I love ya ya know that right? lol I know you wont review again but thanks!  
**Bankotsu's-Wife: **Here's the update. Let me know if its good._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: For You I Will_

* * *

When they finally stopped they had gone quite far, but they feared it wasn't far enough. Miroku looked around the clearing they had stumbled in just before the sunset and set about putting up a barrier for the night. "I think that we should remain undetected for the night. No one wander off, the barrier won't let you in if you leave it."

Kagome, slid from Inuyasha's back but he caught her as she stumbled. "Thanks Inuyasha." She said smiling tiredly at him.

Inuyasha nodded at her and set her down gently on the ground then handed her the sleeping bag. "Get some rest." He said and sat at her side.

Kagome shook her head and sat up straighter. "So long as you're human, I will stay up with you."

"You don't have to." Inuyasha said as he watched the last ray of the sunset.

Kagome put a hand on top of his crossed arms. "But I want to." She watched in silence as he began his change. His hair darkened to black and his eyes to brown. His ears seemed to melt down the side of his face still there were human ears on the side of his face.

"Thank you Kagome." He whispered softly as he let his eyes wander over the others. It used to bother him how different he was during his human night but the longer he traveled with Kagome, the more he began to accept it. Miroku and Sango as well, he thought studying them as they moved together to set up food for the night. The three of his friends came from different places and lives but each accepted him as he was. So why was it so hard for him to accept himself? He snorted, the worst part about human was the thoughts. He looked up when he heard a heated argument and saw Kouga face to face with Ayame. "What's up guys?" He asked.

Ayame looked at him and he was sure there was a film of tears in her eyes. "Kouga is trying to make me leave."

Miroku shook his head. "It will do no good Kouga. Akagawa must know she is with us. If she suddenly disappears don't you think he'll go after her?"

Kouga grumbled but nodded. "She just shouldn't be here."

"Kouga none of us should be here. That thing shouldn't even be alive." Sango said handing him one of the bowls of Ramen Kagome had in her bag.

"I bet this is one of Naraku's tricks." Ayame said looking into the fire.

"We thought of that." Kagome said quietly. "It probably is. But how do we defeat him?" She finished her own food and put her and Inuyasha's bowls into her bag.

"We fight." Inuyasha said quietly. "We attack him together."

Miroku nodded and Sango ran a hand over her Hiraikotsu. "We will win." Miroku said. He and Sango quickly finished their dinner and got ready for bed.

Kouga grumbled and rolled over to sleep. One by one they all drifted off until Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones awake. Kagome leaned against his side and watched the fire. "Will you sing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly as a blush ran across his cheeks.

Kagome also blushed then nodded. "Alright.

"_When you're feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better,  
I'll be there to protect you,  
See you through,  
I'll be there and there is nothing  
I won't do.  
I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you,  
For you I will."_

Kagome smiled as she sang. Of all the songs she had run across this was probably the one that was her feelings for Inuyasha. The more she was with him the deeper she loved him and the more she came to realize she would do anything for him.

_  
"I will shield your heart from the rain  
I will let no harm come your way  
Oh these arms will be your shelter  
No these arms won't let you down,  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe,  
I'll stand beside you, right or wrong  
I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)  
I will be your hero your strength  
anything you need (I will be..)  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you  
For you I will  
For you I will, lay my life on the line  
For you I will fight, oooooh  
For you I will die  
With every breathe, with all my soul  
I'll give my world  
I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)  
And I'll have to leave it be"_

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. "_For you I will lay my life on the line, for you I will fight, For you I will die…" _That was exactly how he felt for Kagome. He fought to keep her safe and he had decided so long as she was safe it didn't matter what happened to him. He leaned his head down onto her and gently put his arm around her waist.

_  
"I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)  
I will go and bring you the moon  
Promise you (Promise you)  
For you I will, I will, I will, I will,  
I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need, (Anything you need)  
I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)  
I will let you wait for all times  
Promise you (I promise you)  
For you I will (Ooooh)  
I promise you  
For you I will."_

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's side. Though she knew that the only reason he was holding her was because he was human right now, she didn't care. She was happy. She drifted off to sleep as the sun started to rise into the sky.

Inuyasha felt Kagome fall asleep and watched the sun rise over the mountain. He felt himself return to his half demon form but he didn't remove his arm from around Kagome. It felt right and he liked having her against him. What the day would bring he didn't know, but he was ready for it.

* * *

_Sorry for the long delay between updates. Hope you like this chapter._

_Hmm. Question of the Chapter. Why do you think Kouga wants Ayame to leave so badly?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Inuyasha's love song. Song is JustAs I Am by AirSupply._

* * *

Inuyasha sat watching the sun rise and suddenly he remembered a song Kagome had played on the noise box at her house one night for him. It was one of those 'love songs' that Kagome kept talking about.

'_I've had a lot of big dreams  
I've made a lot of bad moves  
I know you could walk away  
But you never do  
I've met a lot of cold hearts  
I've learned to smile and deceive  
I know I'm hard to be around  
But you never leave  
I'm not easy to understand  
But you hold out your hand  
And you say you love me  
Just as I am  
You always treat me  
the best that you can  
You say you want me, need me  
Love me baby  
Just as I am, just as I am  
I've made a lot of heartaches  
I've found a lot of closed doors  
When all the others turn away  
You love me more  
You love me more  
I'm not easy to understand  
But you hold out your hand  
And you say you love me  
Just as I am  
You always treat me  
the best that you can  
You say you want me, need me  
Love me baby  
And be the that I can be  
Baby, every time the world  
Caves in on me  
And you say ...'_

Inuyasha caught himself with a small smile on his lips. He couldn't think of anything more like his Kagome. He had met a lot of cold hearts and learned to pretend and deceive and was hard to be around but Kagome…through it all she stuck by him. She held out her hand a few times when he needed it and even a few times when he didn't think he did. She always treated him fairly and kind no matter what. If her temper caught the better of her, she always made it up to him. As he sat there remembering the words of the song, he understood why Kagome said that singing love songs made her happy.

Kagome woke up still cuddled into Inuyasha's side but he didn't seem to notice so for a while she enjoyed the embrace. She should have known he'd know when she woke. "Kagome we need to move out." He said quietly. The others had yet to wake though it was well past dawn. The previous days' journey had tired them out more than normal. Kagome nodded and stood to retrieve her bag. Suddenly she stopped and gazed off into space. Inuyasha had also stood and now he touched her gently. "Kagome what is it?"

She stared down at Ayame who lay curled beside Kouga. Kouga himself had an arm slung over her waist. "There's….something different about her."

Inuyasha knelt close to Ayame and sniffed her skin deeply a few times. He then leaned back on his haunches and also stared at her. "No way…" He murmured looking at Kouga and her both.

Miroku and Sango had woken up with the sound of their movement and they stumbled over causing Kouga and Ayame themselves to wake. Kouga blushed when he noticed how he was holding Ayame and sat up straight while Ayame stared back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" She asked hesitantly.

Kouga saw the look of wonder on Inuyasha and Kagome's face and he growled lightly. "What is up with you two?"

"When were you going to tell us Kouga? No wonder you were worried about her being in danger." Inuyasha muttered and stood up besides Kagome.

Miroku looked at Kouga confused then when his eyes went to Ayame they widened in realization. "I see." He said then after a moment turned away and began to help Sango pack their belongings.

Kagome smiled at Ayame then turned away while Inuyasha continued to scowl at Kouga. Kagome was quick with packing but not quick enough to keep Kouga from trying to punch Inuyasha. "Kouga stop it!" She and Ayame yelled at the same time.

Kouga stopped and stared at the two of them. "What? This cur has been glaring at us all morning and I don't like it."

"Then you should have told us Ayame was with pup." Kagome said.

* * *

Aka sat in the puddle of blood and slowly sharpened the edge of his sword. He hadn't needed to use his Blood Sword yet but he wanted to be prepared either way. He paused and inhaled deeply, letting his eyes drift closed. He could smell her…in the air around him, in the ground beneath his feet, her scent was strong.

This woman…she kept eluding him…long ago he almost made her his but she succeeded in sealing him away. Now he had found her again and this time she wouldn't escape.

He stood and slowly put his sword back into his waist band. _Ready or not…I'm coming._

_

* * *

_

So please tell me...how are things going so far? Did you like my surprise? Well there is much more to come! Please review!

Question: Why did Kouga not tell them about the pup? Was he scared or did he not know?

BTW: yes i know that i changed Kouga's spelling midway. I may change it back I don't really notice it will just be on accident.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

Kouga looked up confused. "What?" Ayame blushed and looked to the side when Kouga turned to face her. "Ayame…?" He asked and she nodded. _Oh…shit…_He thought beginning to sweat. He hadn't told Kagome they had even mated yet and she was already pregnant?

Inuyasha snorted and touched Kagome gently. "Come on we don't have time for this. He obviously didn't know."

Kagome scowled at Kouga and turned her back on him. "Whatever. We need to leave anyway."

Inuyasha stiffened and drew Tetsusaiga as he spun to look at the forest behind them. Ayame stood in front of Kouga as he too stood and stared at the forest. "Show yourself! I know your there!" Inuyasha called out moving slightly to stand in front of Kagome. Miroku held his staff at ready and Sango hoisted her Hiraikotsu and they moved closer to the gang.

A man laughed deep in his throat and the sound chilled them to the bone. "My, my, I am surprised you even sensed me."

Inuyasha growled as the man stepped into view. "You're Akagawa aren't you?"

"Very true young man." Aka said bowing slightly as he rested his hand on his swords hilt. "And you are my love." He said looking past Inuyasha.

Kagome blinked, Ayames jaw dropped and Sango raised her eyebrow. _Who was he talking to? _The way he was looking past Inuyasha, it was unsure which of the women he was talking about. The men though reacted differently. Inuyasha assumed he meant Kagome and began to growl more; Kouga thought he meant Ayame and stepped in front of her; Miroku thought he meant Sango and shifted to be in front of her.

Aka grinned at them, his fangs flashing in the sunlight. "You are even more beautiful than you were before my darling. I can see you are as strong as ever though."

Ayame blinked and cuddled into Kouga's back. _Who is this guy? Who is he talking about? Please don't be me!_

Kagome slipped an arrow into her bow and pointed it out at him. "What do you want?"

"_Life caught up to me and you weren't there  
I ran too far away for you to find me  
As I killed all my demons  
And destroyed all my fears  
I left you behind_

Aka blinked, "Well…some half demon scum released me to kill a half-dog demon and his friends, I assume that is you. But while I was on my way here I caught the scent of the woman I had loved so long ago. I am going to take her as my bride, she cannot stop me this time, and I shall return to kill the rest of you later." Aka held out his hand and Inuyasha blocked Kagome more fully.

"You're not taking her!" Inuyasha yelled.

_I came back to find you  
To discover life passed me by  
You weren't the same woman you used to be  
My woman with eyes of joy  
Now looked at me with sorrow and eyes of loneliness_

Aka shook his head and laughed. "Though your woman is very beautiful she is not the one I want dog." Kouga echoed Inuyasha's yell and got the same response. "I came for her."

_But I dried up her tears  
And patched all her wounds  
To discover life passed me by  
You weren't the same woman you used to be  
Now you're someone so beautiful  
Someone so strong_

Sango almost dropped her Hiraikotsu when he pointed at her. _Me? The hell is he talking about?_

Miroku stepped fully in front of her and held out his hand. "Come any closer and I will suck you into my wind tunnel."

Aka laughed and darted forward in seconds everyone was on the ground injured in some way except Sango. She was unconscious and held against his side. "Good bye."_  
Now you were so different  
Almost a stranger  
I'd gone for too long  
So now what to do  
To revive our love  
Is to start from the very beginning  
Life passed me by  
You weren't the same woman you used to be  
So now I'll discover  
The woman you've become._

Miroku leapt to his feet and winced as he held his arm. But Aka was already gone. _Sango! _He thought jumping to his feet.

Inuyasha sat up and put his hand on Kagome to make sure she was alright. He lifted her in his arms and nudged Miroku. "We'll find her. And Sango can take care of herself."

Miroku nodded quietly and helped up Kouga and Ayame and picked up the panicked Kirara. _Sango…_

* * *

_I am sorry it took so long and is so short.But here it is anyway._

_Surprised you guys didn't I? _

_This chapter's question: Who is Sango supposed to be? A warrior, a priestess, or a demon?_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Together again._ **

_Warning this chapter is bloody. This story was planned to be bloody and dark. If you had problems with descriptions of blood don't read on. _

_Song: Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte._

* * *

When Sango awoke she was in a large mansion. As soon as she was up she was running for the door intent on finding her hiraikotsuand getting the hell out of there but when she slid open the door to outside, the smell of blood hit her full in the face. It took her a few seconds to focus again after the strong smell had brought tears to her eyes and when she could see the tears began to run for another reason. The courtyard was full of bodies and blood covered everything and lay so deep on the ground that in some places it was inches deep. _Oh Kami…_Sango thought forcing her self to walk to the edge of the walkway. There was children among the dead. Sango's eyes dried as she spotted a woman clutching the body of a newborn in the futile attempt to protect it from the claws that had cut its head off. She began to shake in anger until she was clenching her hands so hard her nails cut into her palm.

From one of the roofs above her Aka watched her thinking that this would remind her of the love they had once shared.

Sango's knuckles cracked and she threw back her head and screamed in fury. "AKA!"

_Oh, my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
I ripped out his throat  
And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry  
_

Aka grinned when he heard her call out to him and he leapt to the walk way beside her. "My darling you're awake.How did you sleep? Is your room to your liking? Did you miss me? I missed your beauty. But now we're together again.

"_  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time  
Singing...  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
_

Sango swung around her foot catching Aka in his chin. His head snapped to the side and her next kick to the gut had him stepping back to keep from falling. "My love what has displeased you?"

"I'm not your love! I am a demon slayer and you are now _top _of my list." She said reaching for the paralyzing powder under her armour plate. It was then she realized she was no longer wearing her slayers gear but a short thin kimono. "How dare you touch me!" She yelled taking another kick at him. He caught her foot and twisted it sending her spinning to the ground.

_  
There was...  
Police and flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read "a lover died"  
No tell-tale heart was left to find  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time  
Singing...  
_

"This is how you treat me? After sealing me…after all the trouble I went to to find you?" Aka said picking Sango up by her throat. He backhanded her then kissed her hard before throwing her back into her room and barring the door shut.

Sango lay crumpled and crying, not from the pain in her cheek or the hip she'd landed on, but for the murdered people who Aka had killed to impress her. _How could anyone do this?_

_  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight...  
_

Aka stomped off and sat at the edge of the walkway on the other side of the mansion twirling the blade of his sword in the bloody earth. _How dare she? That woman and I were meant to be and she keeps trying to kill me. _He thought angrily. When they had first me centuries ago he had met her and pretended to be a human. She was simply a warrior of a mountain village. For months they courted and he finally thought she loved him enough to accept the truth of who he was.

_  
He dropped you off I followed him home  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you  
_

The next day he had taken her to the small cave they had met in secret to talk and make plans and he had a surprise for herTwenty dead bodies, so diced that the blood was a river as it started to run from the entrance. She had stared in horror as he told her who he really was and finally she had stabbed him through his heart and pinning him to the wall. He was unable to move as she knew, it was a magic blade he had given her, it was the only weapon able to make him immobile. He had given it to her as a sign of trust and she had used it against him. He stared at her in anger as she began to move among the bodies as she cried.

_Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight…_

He watched as she moved them into a star with two making a cross in the center. The last five she made into S's that lay from the point of the star. The last body she lay at Aka's feet. She was covered in the blood of his victims and had never been more attractive to him but she stood with her tear streaked face and began to chant. The bodies began to sink into the ground and the one at Aka's feet grabbed him holding him still as she took out the sword. It began to drag him down into the earth and his last view of the world above the ground was his love crying as she clutched the sword tightly. He assumed she was going to kill herself and follow him to hell so he waited. Finally he realized she was not going to join him so that if he was ever raised again she or her daughters would be there to fight him. So he began to wait patiently for the day he'd be released.

* * *

_Please Review_

_Question: Does Sango get rescued by Miroku and the others or does she manage to free herself? Does she get more injured? What else will happen to her in that house?_

_Some of your answers may be used int he next chapter if I think that they are really good. Please review._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Swords._**

* * *

Sango woke much later that night and crawled as far from the bloody courtyard as she could into the house. She stood and clenched her fists. _I will not be weak. I am going to get out of here! _She started moving through the other rooms her senses telling her Aka was still out in the courtyard playing with his gruesome trophies. She thought of the courtyard and collapsed to her knees as she threw up. She had seen dead humans before. That was how she knew where a demon needed to be exterminated. But she had never had people murdered out of someone's sick obsession for her. Sango struggled to her feet and continued her search. She felt something pulling at her when she passed by one door and she broke it down. Inside was her gear, and hanging above it, floating in air was a woman.

* * *

Miroku was sitting on Kirara as they flew on towards where he felt Sango was. It was far, it was taking much longer than he had hoped to get to her. Inuyasha and Kagome ran beside Kirara and Kouga and Ayame followed silently behind them all.

_In a book- in a box- in the closet  
In a line- in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch late one June  
In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon _

There it was at the tip of my fingers  
There it was on the tip of my tongue  
There you were and I had never been that far  
There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms  
And I let it all slip away

Kagome knew what Miroku was thinking. She knew it because she had felt it every time Inuyasha went off to fight on his own. Would he come back to me…?

_What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say _

There's a rain that will never stop falling  
There a wall that I tried to take down  
What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips  
So I held back and now we've come to this  
And it too late now

_Was there some way I could have kept this from happening? If I had said what I felt…would it have ever come to this? _Miroku felt his insides twist and writhe in pain. _Was this my fault? _Miroku closed his eyes and his hands clenched in anger. He pictured Sango in pain, Sango dying, Sango…being raped and he could only feel despair. Aka would die by his hand or he would die saving her.

_What do I do now that your gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say _

What do I do now that your gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

Kagome took one look at Miroku's stricken face and poked Inuyasha to get him to pay attention as well. "Inuyasha Miroku is really worried."

"Feh, he doesn't need to be. Sango can take care of herself." Inuyasha said as he continued running.

Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha and yelled to Miroku, "Miroku! Sango is going to be alright!"

Miroku looked at Kagome and his eyes were dead. The worry and anger had become a steel inside him. "We're getting close."

* * *

Sango stared at the woman who was standing over her clothes. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled kindly. "My name is Kimi. I am your ancestor. The first of our blood that Aka feel in love with." She moved into the light and Sango almost gasped aloud at the resemblance. "I am sorry this duty has come to you my child." She said smiling at Sango sadly. She handed Sango a shining sword from inside her kimono. "This is the S_aigo Kibou. _It is the only thing that has an effect on Aka. There is an exit out the back where I have blocked his barrier from forming. You have only a minute to get escape. Hurry child and find your friends. Then destroy him." The woman said and tears fell from her eyes as Sango took the sword in her hands. "I did love him." The woman said softly before vanishing.

Sango blinked away tears wiping them away and wincing as she touched her swollen cheek. She quickly gathered her gear and ran from the mansion. She was yards away when she finally stopped to change and slip the sword in her belt and headed off using her Hiraikotsu as a crutch to take pressure from her bruised hip. _Miroku…_She thought as tears ran down her cheeks. _If I had died without telling you…Miroku. I am coming back to you._

The road to Hell, they say, is paved with good intentions. Sango didn't make it very far before she passed out. She managed to crawl under a tree and hide from any passersby but then she lost conciousness.

* * *

Kirara changed direction suddenly almost throwing Miroku and Shippo from her back. Her speed increased. Inuyasha sniffed the air as he followed, "I smell Sango!" He followed Kirara and not long after they found her.

Miroku rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms as he cried. "SANGO! SANGO!" They lifted her and put more distance between her and the direction she had come from before settling down to attend to her wounds. Miroku wouldn't leave her side. Not for a moment. He looked away as Kagome undressed her but he didn't move away. After a while he fell asleep exhausted holding Sango's hand and resting close to her side.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him as she cried from relief and he sighed. "Aka is going to come after us."

Kouga nodded and sat with his back against Ayame's knees. "He will want all of us dead now."

Kagome turned to look at them all and asked the question that was on everyones mind. "So…what do we do now?"

* * *

**_Please Review! Sorry it took so long! Review and I'll try to update faster!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: Dreams and Fire_**

* * *

Sango lay silently, she didn't move or make a sound as she slept. She was stuck in a dream world where everyone was dying. Miroku had a stab wound in his chest that bleed sluggishly. Inuyasha had Kagome folded under him in an attempt to save her but the red sword Aka had had pierced them both. Kagome's arms were thrown around Inuyasha's back and she whispered words of love as tears flowed from her eyes. Inuyasha responded in kind but they knew the end was coming. Kirara and Shippo were dying slowly of the poison Aka had infected them with and Kouga and Ayame had died in the first attack. 

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change  
the things I've done  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will come  
to take away the pain _

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day

Sango fell beside Miroku and pulled him into her arms as Aka laughed a few feet away. "I love you Miroku." She whispered touching his face.

He reached up and cupped her cheek with his bloody hand. "I love you Sango. I always have."

Sango's heart wrenched and she felt as if her chest was exploding. After all this time; after everything that had happened, it was over. And it wasn't the happy ending they had all wished for.

_  
Tell me where, did I go wrong  
Everyone I loved, they're all gone  
I'd do everything differently  
but I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm  
inside of me _

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day

Inuyasha straightened and pulled the sword from his back and pulled Kagome into his arms. A blue light surrounded them as Kagome concentrated and began to heal their wounds with her priestess powers. Kirara and Shippo threw up the last of the poison and struggled to their feet. Miroku took a deep breath and the bleeding stopped as he pulled himself up. He pulled Sango to his side and held her tightly as he crossed his staff in front of them. Kagome tossed Sango the blade her ancestor had passed her and drew an arrow into her bow. Inuyasha broke the red blade and drew the Tetsusiaga. "It'll take more than that to kill us." He snarled holding Kagome close and kissing her cheek before transforming his sword.

_  
I can't believe the words I hear  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
When I look around I see  
This place, this time, this friend of mine _

I know its hard but you  
found somehow  
To look into your heart and  
to forgive me now  
You've given me the strength to see  
just where my journey ends  
You've given me the strength  
to carry on

Sango stepped forward and turned the blade so that the sharpened edge was pointed at Aka. "You are going to die."

* * *

Sango sat up in the clearing and put her hand to her chest. "Miroku!" 

Beside her Miroku sat up and grabbed her shoulders. "I am here Sango."

Sango fell into his arms while the others around the camp ran over to them. Kagome put her hand to Sango's forehead. "It was just a bad dream, she doesn't have a fever. Sango are you alright?"

Sango opened her eyes to see her friends surrounding her. "I am now." She fell back into a more relaxed sleep.

Miroku held her close and Sango just snuggled into his arms. He looked at Kagome. "Is she alright?"

Kagome nodded and leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder in relief. "She's fine. She is just exhausted. We don't know what Aka put her through. He didn't rape her and there was only one bruise. But she seemed to have gotten emotional trauma. She just needs your support Miroku." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Miroku pulled her even closer and nodded. "I'll be there always." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

Aka stormed through the house searching for her. She was gone. How could that be? His barrier should have kept her from escaping. The scent ended at a back entrance to the castle where his barrier was a tad weaker. Someone had kept it from forming briefly but the barrier was closed now. "DAMN IT!" He yelled and drew his sword. He stepped back into the courtyard and into the blood before turning to look at the mansion. The sword hummed and he swung it sending the blood that covered the ground in a wave over the castle. Where ever the blood hit the wood caught flame and melted. "The bitch got away!" He swung the word again and the blood hit the wall surrounding the area. Soon everything was a flaming pile of ash. "I'll get you wench." He strode from the fiery ruins and sheathed his sword. "This is the last time you will defy me!"_

* * *

**Review!**_

If you can figure out the song I'll post the next chapter really quickly!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 **_The song is Lies by Evanescence_**

* * *

Kagome stood on the edge of the clearing with her arms wrapped around her frame. She wanted to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw visions of blood. Tears leaked from her eyes and she hastily swiped them away. She had to be strong, Sango couldn't be strong right now and Miroku was broken with grief over Sango's suffering.

Kikyo glided ahead of Kagome and she jumped. Kikyo motioned for Kagome to follow her and Kagome looked back at the camp before stepping forward and following behind the dead priestess. _What does she want? _Kagome thought silently trailing the woman who was her predecessor in so many ways.

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

Kagome clenched her fists; _Is Kikyo going to try to convince me to leave again? I will not! My place is with Inuyasha! _

Kikyo turned to face Kagome before they had gotten too far. She studied her incarnations face and noticed the steely edge to her eyes. _The little girl thinks she can stand up to me huh? Pathetic. She is no where near my power._

_You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above_

"There is an evil hunting you." Kikyo started.

"We know that Kikyo. His name is Aka." Kagome said quietly. _Maybe she just wants to help us…_

"He is too powerful for you to defeat. You are too weak Kagome." Kikyo said her voice a nagging in Kagome's mind.

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

The world went misty as Kikyo's voice droned on and on, "You're too weak. You have no power. You will fail."

Kagome sank to her knees in despair, _I'll fail? I…I can't fail. I need to be strong for Inuyasha._

"Inuyasha doesn't need you. He doesn't care for you. You'll put the Jewel together and then he will come back to me." Kikyo's voice said laughing derisively.

_Inuyasha would never abandon me! He always comes for me! Always!_

"Where is he now then? Where is he now when your life is in danger?" Kikyo's voice changed and it became deeper, a mans voice, but Kagome couldn't wrap her mind around whose voice it was. She knew it and as it laughed it began to dawn on her. She tried to move but despair had let him into her mind and she was unable to get away. Aka! She closed her eyes and tears began to run faster down her cheeks. _Inuyasha would come for me. He will always come for me!_

"Why should he come for you? He doesn't need you." Aka said unsheathing his blade. "You are worthless, useless."

"No I'm not!" Kagome screamed the mist around her beginning to purify.

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

Many memories flitted through her mind as she held on to the thought that Inuyasha would be there for her. Inuyasha coming to save her even when he hated her when the Thunder Brothers kidnapped her; Inuyasha staying with her when Tsubaki had tried to get her to kill him; Inuyasha holding her hand as they walked. "I love Inuyasha, that gives me worth, gives me a use. You hear me? I LOVE INUYASHA!" She screamed and slammed her fist into the ground sending a spray of purifying power up to surround her. She looked up to see Aka studying her closely before turning and walking away.

A second later Inuyasha dropped into the clearing his eyes wide with fright. The barrier fell as Kagome struggled to her feet and threw herself at Inuyasha. Tears were pouring from her eyes as she buried her head in his shoulder. "I knew you'd come." She said softly.

"What happened Kagome? One moment you were there and the next you weren't." Inuyasha said holding her to him tightly. His heart was racing inside his chest. When he had heard her screaming he had desperately searched for her but Aka had kept her well hidden. He heard her yelling though the words were undistinguishable and felt the surge in her power and he knew where to find her. His hands flexed on her back pulling her closer as he breathed in her scent. After what had happened with Sango he had been terrified he would take her too.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

Kagome sighed and laid her cheek against the cool cloth of Inuyasha's shirt for a moment before stepping back. "Is everyone else alright?"

Inuyasha nodded and picked Kagome up into his arms. "Let's get you back." He said quietly carrying her as she began to drift off. "You are tired."

"I'm fine with you." Kagome said softly, grabbing on to the front locks of his hair as she slept like a child with a toy.

Inuyasha felt his chest squeeze with anger. Aka had angered him by taking his friend. But now he was beyond raged. Aka had taken Kagome and done something to her enough to make her priestess blood surge in protection. Inuyasha pulled Kagome up tighter and growled softly as she shifted restlessly and she calmed. He may not know exactly what this odd girl meant to him but he was sure that he didn't want to lose her. Aka would pay. He and Miroku had scores to settle.

When he entered the clearing and laid the sleeping Kagome beside Sango he and Miroku walked a few steps away to talk. "He did something, I don't know what. I think he just messed with her head. This guy needs to go down Miroku." Inuyasha snarled and Miroku was tempted to step back with the ferocity that shone from Inuyasha's eyes.

But Miroku's eyes matched the anger in Inuyasha's, he thought of the suffering that Sango seemed to be going through and he clenched his fists around his staff hard enough that the staff creaked. "What's the plan?"

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

* * *

Aka stood on a clearing not far from the group and thought about the resistance that the woman had given him. Something about that made him remember…made him think of things he no longer wanted to haunt him. He closed his eyes and pushed the memories away as he swung his still-drawn sword and a snake of blood reared up from the ground in front of him. It lowered its head close to Aka and ran its cheek along Akas. When it moved away it began to grow until it was over 20 feet long. "Get them. Make them pay."

The snake lay down and began to move towards the camp silent in the soft grass. Aka viewed the world through his eyes and their eyes lit upon the campfire and the snake slithered up to the trees surrounding them watching. The men were whispering to each other and the women were laying unconscious a few feet closer to him. The two wolves were sitting close to the fire listening in on the others conversation. The snake smirked and began to slither closer to the women; he could kill them without the men even knowing he had been there. He was a foot away from them when the one Aka wanted, sat up a blade in her hand and drove the tip into its head. Aka screamed from the hilltop as the blade pierced through the snake and its power ripped into his head plunging his mind into the past. Moments after his body hit the ground, his mind locked in memories, a woman on a feather picked up his body and flew off.

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha spun around when they heard the dying shriek of the snake and watched its body of blood explode. Inuyasha wiped the blood from his eyes and watched as Sango struggled to her feet using the sword as a cane. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled when Sango stood up then frowned at the blood covering her. Miroku took a step towards Sango then stopped uncertain. She looked up and met his eyes smiling faintly. "Sorry for the mess."

In two steps Miroku was at Sangos side and pulling her into his arms. "Sango…oh Sango." He whispered running anxious hands over her.

Out of reflex Sango's hand smacked across his face when he touched her bottom and Kagome let out a chuckle. Inuyasha was instantly at her side when she tried to sit up and she started to reach out to touch him then frowned at the blood on her hand. Inuyasha leaned into her hand anyway ignoring the coppery smell as it neared his nose. "I think Sango is back." He said grinning at the blushing slayer.

"Damn right." Sango said raising the tip of the sword. "And I am ready to kick some River God's ass."

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

its what makes me write.


	12. Chapter 12

_When You Love Someone _by Brian Adams

OMG its here!!!! Chapter 12: Memories

* * *

**The past**

Aka leaned against the side of the cave, glaring up at the blazing sun. There was nothing here, he was bored. He'd fought all the tough demons in the area and killed the tough samurai but he was still bored. Deep in the cave he lived in he had created a pool and then filled it with blood from people he'd killed. It was full and he still did not have any satisfaction from the killings.

_What I need is a real challenge. _He thought and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes when he heard a child's laugh coming from a bit into the forest. He walked deep into the cave and dropped his demon red blade into the pool of blood and headed out with his other sword. He found the little boy quickly and watched from the trees as a beautiful woman taught him which herbs he was looking for. The woman had long dark brown hair and kind brown eyes. She had a sword on her waist and when she moved Aka could see black tight clothing on her arms beneath her kimono. _A demon-slayer?_

"Hello." He called walking into the clearing.

The woman put her hand to her hilt as she turned to greet him. "Hello sir. What business do you have here?"

Aka gave her a small smile, he enjoyed that she couldn't sense his demonic presence. "I heard a child in the woods as I was passing though and came to make sure he was chaperoned. The forest can be quite dangerous." He bowed low and deep. "My name is Aka and it would please me if I could be of service to you my fair lady."

A ghost of a smile touched the woman's lips and she released the hilt of her sword. "My name is Kimi."

* * *

A month later found Aka and Kimi on the banks of a river near the cave he lived in and a smaller one he used to pretend was his human place. She was dangling her legs into the chilled water. "My father has begun looking for suitors for me." She confessed pushing rocks with her toes.

"At your age?" Aka asked raising his eyebrow to disguise the anger he felt. Her father did not agree with their association, he might not know he was a demon but he felt the evil in his soul well enough.

"I am over seventeen years after all. Many women are married by my age." Kimi said shrugging.

"What if I asked for your hand?" Aka asked leaning forward so he could see her face.

Kimi grinned, "Father would never agree to that."

"Why not? I am a grown man, I am handsome…" Aka said and Kimi giggled. "So whats wrong with me?"

"You have no job; no home, at least that I have seen; no one to vouch for your character and frankly he doesn't like you." Kimi said point blank.

"I'll bring him around." Aka said, not noticing the concerned look on Kimi's face.

* * *

Another month passed and Aka and Kimi were out with a fellow demon slayer at a nearby village. They had called the two slayers in with the tale of a monkey demon and Aka had tagged along, he did not want Kimi alone with the fellow demon slayer, Makoto.

Makoto seemed to be Kimi's father's prime candidate for Kimi's hand. Kimi liked him well enough, she had admitted to Aka, but she wasn't sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Aka wasn't worried, Kimi loved him after all, but that didn't mean he'd let her be alone with him.

During his musings the monkey demon slammed to the ground in front of them grabbing Kimi into his big meaty fist before leaping off again. Aka got ready to follow but Makoto beat him to it, sending a chain to wrap around the demons ankle and drag it back to Earth. Kimi drove her sword into the demons wrist to make him let go and it snapped leaving the two foot long blade in the monkeys arm. It howled in agony for a moment before Aka slit its throat and Makoto stabbed it in the chest. As the dust settled the two of them stared at each other. Makoto knew Aka wanted Kimi and he agreed with Kimi's father, there was something off about this man.

"Well…we might as well head home. The demon is dead and I need a new sword." Kimi said pulling the broken blade from the body carefully.

Aka looked at her then pulled the sword at his waist from his belt. "Here Kimi. You can have this one. It's a very special sword and I want you to have it."

Kimi smiled her gratitude and put the sheathed sword into the sash at her waist. "That is very generous Aka."

"You deserve this and much more." Aka said flowery but Kimi didn't seem to understand his meaning or chose to ignore it. However Makoto caught on and fought to keep his hands from Aka's throat. No matter what Aka said, it felt poisoned as it flowed over the skin. He followed Kimi as she started back home and tried to come up with someway to get her away from Aka's influence.

* * *

A week later Aka was asked by Kimi's father to go with a group of the stronger slayers to investigate tales of a pack of boar demons running amok quite a distance away. Aka felt sure that the father would send Kimi as well but her mother had come down with a sickness and since she was pregnant with their second child Kimi was required to stay. At first Aka resented having to go away from Kimi for as long as he knew this would take but he felt sure that if he was successful her father would look more favorably on him. When he left Kimi gave him a tearful good-bye and he left with a happy heart knowing she loved him.

He returned and things went back to normal though her father seemed to be pushing her into Makoto more and more often. Aka was bared from being near the two of them during their time and he spent his time preparing for the gift he was going to give Kimi. A month passed and Kimi seemed to grow more and more happy and Aka glowed with joy at the thought of her marrying him. He was sure that this was the reason behind her happiness. One night he stole her away and though she went willingly she seemed hesitant and had left a message with her mother on their way out. She followed him toward the mountains and her face grew pale and taunt when she saw the dark flow of liquid that went from the entrance.

"Aka? What is all this?" She asked her voice harsh with emotion.

_She likes it! _Aka though deluding himself. "My wedding gift to you. We shall be married when the moon is highest."

"Who are you really?" She asked staring at the dead bodies intently.

"My real name is Akagawa-Kami." He said and pulled his blood sword from its hiding place.

Kimi stared at the sword, she knew that name and that sword, all demon-slayers knew them. He was one of the most hated and feared demons, he killed without mercy and took the blood of the victims he deemed a good fight. She stood there listening to him tell her about how much he loved her and how he knew she loved him as well and that they would be so happy together.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and for a moment he thought it was from happiness then he felt the tip of his blade go through his chest and into the cave wall pinning him there. "Kimi?"

She didn't respond and started moving through the corpses moving them around. Aka watched enthralled as she began to get covered in blood and his lust for her flew higher. When she was done she was almost completely covered and there were tracks of clean area's on her cheeks from the tears that had continuously shed. "Aka for the crimes you have committed you shall be sent to hell." She said and cast the spell. The dead man she'd laid at his feet reached up and wrapped himself around Aka's lower body with a grip that would not let him escape. Kimi pulled the sword from Aka as the bodies began to sink into the ground. Within moments he was in hell and the bodies kept his powers in check. He waited patiently for the day he'd return and be reunited with Kimi.

* * *

**Now**

"Dad had told me the story but until I met her I did not know who it was Aka meant. My great-great grandmother Kimi was loved by a man who her father and her betrothed hated. She was good friends with him but she never returned his love, in the month that she had been away from him by her fathers trickery she had fallen in love with Makoto and agreed to marry him. Then one day not long after Makoto came back to the village carrying Kimi who was soaked with water. She had been sitting in the river with her clothes off and held under to get the blood out. He had dressed her and taken her home. He believed her story and it proved true as Akagawa-Kami was never heard from again." Sango finished and took the last bite of her ramen.

"How did you not recognize who he was before?" Inuyasha demanded. Kouga looked at her with a scowl as if saying it was her fault.

"I'm supposed to remember a legend told to me when I was five?" Sango asked enraged.

Kagome hugged her shoulders and Miroku placed a hand in the middle of her back. "No Sango we understand how hard that would be." He said rubbing her gently.

She looked at him suspiciously with a faint blush. "Miroku?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Well I think after what you did to him we have a day to recover. What shall we do?"

"We need to get our spirits up." Kagome said jumping to her feet. "We can't do anything if we are so gloomy."

"Sing something." Inuyasha said then blushed when everyone looked at him. "What?!?" He yelled crossing his arms and looking away.

Kagome gave him a smile and thought for a moment. She looked at Shippo sleeping with his arms wrapped around Kirara; she looked at Kouga cradling Ayame to his side; she looked at Sango, bruised but hopeful as she sat close to Miroku; and she looked at Inuyasha, the man she loved.

"_When you love someone, you'll do anything  
you'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
when you love someone  
you'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
there'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly  
but your lonely nights - have just begun  
when you love someone"_

Kouga laid Ayame out more fully and ran his fingers through her red hair. Ayame needed to be put in a safe place. She was with pup, _his _pup and he needed to make sure the two of them were safe. His heart would always love Kagome he knew, but Ayame was his mate; soul, heart, and mind belonged to her.

"_When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside  
and nothin else can ever change your mind  
when you want someone - when you need someone  
when you need someone...  
when you love someone - you'll sacrifice  
you'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice."_

Sango leaned over onto Miroku's chest, to tired to stay upright. He wrapped an arm around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head. _I will protect you Sango. If I have to die to save you from Aka, I will give my life gladly._

_"You'd risk it all - no matter what my come  
when you love someone  
you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
when you love someone."_

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, she knew she loved him and she still hoped that one day he would love her as well. She knew that Kikyo had loved him and her powers had waned because of her affection but Kagome was stronger because of her love. Kikyo was doubtful, confused and scared because she felt affection for a half-demon. Kagome did not care he was a half-demon, it was because he was that way she loved him.

The song ended and Kagome sat beside Inuyasha as the others drifted off to sleep letting the two of them stand guard. She leaned into his side and he moved his arm to allow her closer and hesitantly placed it around her. She sighed in happiness and gave him a smile. "Oh Inuyasha." She murmured.

He gave her a small smile back. _Kagome…_His head jerked up when someone walked into the clearing and approached. "Kikyo?"

* * *

Review people! It makes me go faster lol. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! Song _Make no mistake hes mine, _by Barbara S. Its originally a duet but it worked solo being Kagome singing.**

* * *

Kikyo stared at Inuyahsa and he realized his arm was around Kagome. He froze unsure what to do, Kagome was comfortable and truth be told he didn't _want _to move but that part of him that still felt he owed Kikyo his life even if he was unsure of his love for her. Kagome rescued him as she always did, and stood up. The others came and stood behind the two of them as Inuyasha stood.

"Why are you still here?" Kikyo asked. "You were attacked twice in this spot."

"Where are we supposed to go? We came here because there were no villages nearby. Aka loves slaughter and we are trying to protect others." Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome stared at the ground, _Damn you Kikyo, always coming when I feel as if we are starting to become closer._

_Don't call him up anymore  
Cause I don't wanna hear your voice  
I don' t wanna see your face  
Answer his door  
Make no mistake he's mine he's mine, he's mine_

"If you leave her for him, he'll go away." Kikyo said looking at Sango without emotion.

Miroku began to yell but Inuyasha raised his voice over him. "I won't leave a pack member behind."

Sango's head snapped around to Inuyasha. "Pack?"

He glared at her, "We've been traveling for over a year now. We're pack." His glare went back to Kikyo. "I wouldn't expect you to say that Kikyo."

"The lives of your…pack," she sneered slightly at the dog-demon word, "as you call it, do not concern me. The only one that does is you." Her face softened at him but he didn't lose his scowl.

Kagome clenched her fists. _How dare she come in here and demand Inuyasha leave Sango behind? How dare she use that face on him to try to get her way? _She took a calming breath, _Calm down Kagome, he loves her but he wouldn't do that._

_He only knows how I feel  
I only know what he's like  
When he needs me  
Oh how he needs me  
Deep in the night  
Make no mistake  
He's mine, He's mine, he's mine_

"They concern me Kikyo." He said crossing his arms. "If that's all you came for you can just leave." Surprise flashed across his face, _did I really just tell her to leave?_

Kikyo and Kagome were both also surprised. Kagome was proud, Inuyasha wasn't letting Kikyo roll him over. Kikyo was annoyed, she turned her gaze to Kagome. "You've been working hard."

Kagome looked at her confused. "Well… I have been trying to be a valuable member to the…pack?" She trailed off as Kikyo shook her head.

"I meant you've worked hard seducing Inuyasha to your side." She looked at Kagome's bare legs in disgust. "It's a wonder Aka isn't after you as easy as you seem."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. _Did she just…oh shit! _Then his eyes went blank as the demon in him began to order him to attack, _No…what?_

Kagome's face went emotionless at the insult, "Excuse me?"

Kikyo's face went ugly with hatred. "I can't believe you're my reincarnation. How could one death turn me into a slut?" Sango was fighting to get at Kikyo as was Kouga but Miroku and Ayame were holding them back even though they also looked pissed. Inuyasha's eyes refocused at the word slut and they burned with anger that Kikyo didn't see. "The demon slayer is just as bad, going around in that outfit. Inuyasha…stop messing around with these whores and come back to me." Kikyo said smiling and reaching up a hand to his cheek.

_Don't get to close when you dance  
Cause I don't wanna hear from my friends  
You were out on the town  
There in his arms ( there in his arms)  
There in his arms ( there in his arms)  
Don't include him in you dreams ( I wanna be in his dreams)_

A hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist. Everyone looked at it expecting to see claws but it was Kagome who was holding onto Kikyo. "How dare you?" She snarled and flung Kikyo's arm away. "I can take insults to me and god knows Sango doesn't need me to defend her but how can you stand there spouting this 'holier than thou' bullshit?" The group jumped at Kagome's harsh language, she never cussed. "We're sluts? Who here resorted to magic to make someone follow them? Whose used flowery words and gestures and touches to disguise the fact that they helped our enemy?" Kagome grabbed Kikyo's haori and pulled her face close. Kagome's skin was glowing faintly and her eyes were blazing with anger. "You're a damn hypocrite and I'm sick of you coming around everytime Inuyasha and I are getting close, getting past the feelings of betrayal that you gave him. You're dead Kikyo, and it isn't Inuyasha's fault…its yours!"

_Cause I don't wanna close my eyes (my eyes)  
I don't wanna know where he goes  
Each might when he leaves ( leaves)  
Make no mistake (make no mistake)  
He's mine (he's mine) He's mine ( he's mine)_

Kikyo pushed Kagome away and returned her look with one as fierce. "My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You were so ashamed of loving Inuyasha that you lost your confidence, your power and your purity." Kagome snarled.

Inuyasha's eyes went to Kagome in shock. _Was that true? She was ashamed of loving me? _

"You were so ashamed you'd fallen in love with someone you saw as a thing, as an evil being, that you lost who you thought you were."

Kikyo slapped Kagome across the cheek and her palm smoked where it had touched Kagome's skin. "Who do you think you are? Who are you to know how I felt?"

"I love Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed flaring slightly. "He makes me stronger! I love him the way he is and I love him when he's human and the times he was full demon. I don't lose my powers thinking about being with him, loving him. My powers increase at the thought of him!" And indeed her body was glowing strongly.

_He is mine...  
Don't call him up anymore  
Don't call him up anymore..._

Kikyo snarled and pulled an arrow from her quiver firing it before anyone could move. It hit Kagome high in the shoulder and she spun with the impact. When she looked back where Kikyo had been, she saw Kikyo had fled. Inuyasha touched Kagome's shoulder gently and let out a breath of relief when the aura didn't purify him. She turned to face him and smiled. "You did good Inuyasha." He opened his mouth then shook his head and his expression went to anger. Miroku intervened and pulled Inuyasha away.

Sango pulled Kagome toward the packs. "Lets get that out and treat it." Kagome nodded and bit her lip as the pain began to make itself known. Sango studied the wound then waved Inuyasha over. "Inuyasha you know what I have to do?" Inuyasha looked at the arrow and growled nodding. "Then hold her."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's torso leaving her should open to the air but keeping her arms pinned. "Do it quick." His voice was rough and he pulled Kagome's head between his neck and shoulder.

Sango nodded and handed Miroku the roll of bandages. Then she grabbed the shaft of the arrow and shoved it further into Kagome's shoulder until the head of the arrow broke out the back. Inuyasha growled comfortingly into Kagome's ear as she screamed and bit into his shoulder in pain. Sango broke the head off and pulled the shaft out and Miroku wrapped it quickly placing the herb soaked bandage on first. Kagome passed out before it was all over and Inuyasha scooped her into his arms. "Inuyasha?"

"Did you know?" He asked Sango quietly not facing her.

Sango opened her mouth, then closed it before answering. "Yes."

"Miroku?"

"Yes." Miroku said quietly, "She never says anything but the way she looks at you, worries about you first, tells us everything."

"Why didn't I know?" Inuyasha whispered gently moving a lock of hair away from her face.

"She thought you wanted Kikyo and didn't want to come between you." Sango replied. Miroku heard the weariness in her voice and saw the paleness of her face and came to her side.

"Kikyo…I haven't wanted her for a long time now. Kagome is the one I want to protect." Inuyasha confessed quietly.

"Maybe you should tell her when she wakes up." Kouga said from the side. Inuyasha snarled at him but Kouga didn't back away. "Ayame is my mate and I love her though I tried to fight it. Kagome is special Inuyasha, don't let her keep thinking you don't love her."

Inuyasha let out a breath and went to the tree that Kagome had laid her sleeping bag under and slid her inside then moved so her head was resting in his lap. Sango ducked her head into Miroku's chest and let a few tears fall. She knew that the least painful way to get the arrow out was the way she had done it but she could still hear Kagome's screams in her head and felt guilty knowing she had caused that pain.

"Sango?" Miroku said quietly rubbing her back. "Kagome will be okay."

Sango sighed and rested her head on Miroku's chest hiding her blush. "I know."

"Then Sango I have something I want to tell you." He said quietly. "I love you."

* * *

**Lately this has been both a Kagome/Inuyasha and Sango/Miroku fanfic. It is both but because of Aka it is mainly Sango/Miroku. If you are reading this solely for the Sango/Miroku please be patient, they get their big scenes I promise! However Kagome and Inuyasha get their own smaller love scenes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Confessions are always tearful...**

**Song _Promise _By Jagged Edge.**

* * *

Sango raised her head slowly and stared at Miroku incredulous. "What?"

"I love you Sango." He said wiping the tears from her cheeks. _If tonight is going to be a night of confessions, I'll add my own._

_Nothing is promised to me and you  
So why will we let this thing go  
Baby I promise that I'll stay true  
Don't let nobody say it ain't so  
And baby I promise  
That I will never leave  
That everything will be alright, I  
I promise these things to you  
Girl just believe  
I promise _

"I know I'm not perfect Sango and I admit I'm a bit of a lech but…I love you with everything in me. When Aka took you I felt as if I was going to die. I was so afraid I'd lose you, and I was afraid you'd never get to know how I felt. You are so strong and so beautiful. I think I loved you from the first. No other woman has invaded my being like you have." Miroku leaned down and kissed her gently. "I won't let Aka have you." He said his voice harsh with emotion.

"But Miroku…" Sango started, tears leaking from her eyes.

"No 'buts' Sango…" He chuckled and his hand moved to her ass. "Unless its this fabulous one." Sango punched automatically then dropped to her knees at his side. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried from happiness. "I'll always be here Sango. I love you."

_Should of known the things you said been right  
Forever is such a very long time  
We never even had a fight  
Don't let no one change your mind  
Cause they don't know how much I care  
They don't know the things we share unless they're here babe  
But since they're not  
How can they say I'm not true, oh, oh, oh  
If you need a love, I got the love that you need  
Ain't no way they can take that from me  
And I pray to God that one day they will see  
Nothing is promised to me and you  
So why will we let this thing go  
Baby I promise that I'll stay true  
Don't let nobody say it ain't so  
And baby I promise  
That I will never leave  
That everything will be alright, I  
I promise these things to you  
Girl just believe  
I promise_

"If everyone is crying maybe I should?" Ayame said smiling up at Kouga.

"Don't you dare." He said gripping her arm and tugging her to the side to talk. "Come here I have an idea."

_When I think of all the times I said  
That I will see you another day  
Baby nothing's gonna change, yes it is  
Said you mean the world to me  
And baby girl I keep you first, yeah  
Cause that's the kind of love you deserve  
And to know I got a love if you need a love, yeah_

"Miroku?" Sango whispered into his chest.

"Yes?" He said running his hand through her ponytail.

"When all this is over…will you marry me and stop being a lech?" Sango said.

Miroku chuckled kissing her cheek. "I can promise the first and I promise to work on the second."

Sango sat upright and stared at him. She studied his face then pulled him up to sit by her. "I guess that's the best I can do for now." Miroku chuckled and the two of them went to stand with Kouga and Ayame and listen to their idea.

_If you need a love, I got the love that you need  
Ain't no way they can take that from me  
And I pray to God that one day they will see  
Nothing is promised to me and you  
So why will we let this thing go  
Baby I promise that I'll stay true  
Don't let nobody say it ain't so  
And baby I promise  
That I will never leave  
That everything will be alright, I  
I promise these things to you  
Girl just believe  
I promise_

Inuyasha was running his fingers though Kagome's hair when she opened her eyes. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hi…" She said trying to sit up and wincing. "Ouch!"

Inuyasha lay her back down gently. "Don't try to get up." She relaxed back down on his leg and blushed. "Kagome…did you mean it? What you said bout how you feel bout me?"

Kagome blushed redder and looked away, "Inuyasha…I…"

"I want the truth Kagome." He said touching her cheek to make her look at him.

"Yes." She said after a moment. Inuyasha began to smile and it crept its way up his face until it reaches his eyes. _What a beautiful smile…_Kagome thought before Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I love you Kagome." He said quietly in her ear.

Kagome's gaze jerked back to his. "What?"

"Kikyo was my first love, but as you said, Kikyo is dead. I can't take back the love I had for the KikyoI used to know but the one who was just here wasn't her. I want to be with you Kagome. I feel stronger with you and I…I don't feel worthless." He admitted quietly.

_You're the only I want in my life  
And I promise everything is alright babe  
You're the only I want in my life  
I promise, promise, promise you baby_

_Worthless…No Inuyasha you could never be worthless. _Kagome smiled at him and touched his cheek gently.

"We have an idea guys. Inuyasha can you carry Kagome. We know a place we can move to." Kouga said coming over.

Inuyasha nodded and carefully scooped Kagome into his arms as Sango and Miroku packed everything. "Just tell me where to go."

* * *

**Mountains of cuteness!! I have to admit my favorite line in here is Ayame saying "If everyone is crying maybe I should."**

**Review Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Goodness it's been a long time! BUT!!! **

**Here it is, the long awaited, (I hope anyway) Chapter 15!**

**Song _Perfect Enemy _by Tatu**

* * *

Aka woke opening his eyes and seeing a wooden roof over his head. He sat up quickly, looking around. A woman with brown hair sat on the railing a few feet away looking out at the sky. He put a hand to his head dazed, the last thing I remember is thinking about Kimi. He noticed his sword lying on the floor beside him and it came back to him.

The woman had used the sword against him! He stood and the woman at the railing looked over. "Awake are you? Naraku is angry with you."

Aka scowled and threw his sword at her, it buried into the wood as she jumped from the railing and landed outside. "I don't care what Naraku feels."

"Good for you." She said and pulled a feather from her hair flying off.

Aka watched her leave and sheathed his sword. _Well, well Naraku is keeping on eye on me. _He started out across the fields ignoring the surprised gaze of villages at his sudden appearance. He knew the group had probably moved on and new he'd have to track them down again which was annoying. He paused feeling for their energies and turned his feet north.

* * *

Inuyasha set Kagome down on the blanket Miroku had set out and she smiled at his gentleness. "Thanks Inuyasha." He nodded touching her cheek gently then moved toward the others leaving her with Ayame looking after her.

Miroku was standing quietly while Sango whispered angrily at him. Kouga watched quietly and jumped when Inuyasha touched his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Sango wants to go meet Aka head on but Miroku isn't going to let her." Kouga said his eyes traveling between the two of them as if watching a tennis game.

"I see." Inuyasha murmured and joined in the watching.

"But if I stay, Kagome and Ayame are in danger!" Sango said angrily if under her breath.

"They would be in danger if Aka decided to move behind you to take them out to weaken you." Miroku pointed out.

"Sango!" Kagome's voice carried across the cave echoing harshly back at them. "You go and I'll follow. We watch each others back. It's what pack does." She said more softly.

Sango slumped defeated at Kagome's determined look and nodded. "Alright Kagome." She sat beside Kagome who had her bow and arrows within quick and easy reach. The others sat in places that would give them freedom to move and good views of the entrance.

Sango didn't want them to be in danger, this was her problem more than anyone elses. Aka had been a terror brought down by _her _ancestor when he'd come out of hiding and now he was back and after her.

She felt her eyes go to Miroku and wasn't surprised to find him watching her. Her loved her, the thought made her heart beat faster with joy. He loved her. She repeated it like a mantra and didn't truly notice when she passed into sleep.

_

* * *

She laid in Miroku's arms comfortably curled against his chest with her head resting by his heart. "We're happy aren't we Miroku?"_

"_Very happy." He said lifting her chin and kissing her sweetly. His tongue swept into her mouth gently and she ran her tongue back over it shivering at the sweetness of his kiss. "Sango…" He breathed moving from her mouth to kiss gently down her throat. She moaned in pleasure and pressed herself against him. His hand trailed down her chest and over her breast. She cried out when he gripped it hard and he soothed her with sweet kisses but when he did it again she yelped and pushed him away._

"_That hurts Miroku!" She said trying to pull away further. He pulled her closer and bit her shoulder roughly. She kneed him in response as she felt her blood drip down her back and chest. "You're not Miroku!"_

_He stood over her smiling wolfishly and his faced changed into Aka's. "No…I'm not."_

* * *

Sango ripped herself from her dream and found herself still in the cave. There was a red mist covering the ground, almost blurring the others from view under it. She got to her hands and knees then felt a hand grab her by the back of her neck and lift her up. She looked into Aka's smiling face.

"You didn't go far enough."

Sango pulled against his hand kicking uselessly. He was far enough back that her feet were off the ground but at the wrong angle to hit him.

He laughed at her attempts and then dropped her to the ground only to bind her hands and feet. "We are leaving." She looked at her friends fearfully. Had he already killed them? He shook his head as if he could read her mind. "They aren't dead. Yet but they will be before we leave here."

_Why should I welcome  
Your domination  
Why should I listen  
To explanations  
I'm not pretending  
To make it simple  
Try to be something  
Experimental_

"You're evil." She whispered pulling against her bindings. "Let me go!!"

He laughed again, "Why would I do that? I don't want you to run away. After all we're mates now."

Sango froze and looked up at him terrified. She was suddenly aware of the pain in her shoulder. "But your…no!"

"I know, normally it is only dog demons like your friend here," He paused to kick Inuyasha who growled but did not wake, "who bite their mates but I couldn't have you thinking you could get away."

"I'm human! My world is different from yours! Only loving couples actually mate!" She screamed pulling away and falling further away from him.

"But Sango darling! I love you!" He said and laughed moving for her again.

_You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
are now for sale  
Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I'll Forever stay  
Your perfect enemy_

Miroku heard Sango scream as if from a great distance and struggled through thick black water to reach her. He forced open his eyes and came to himself in time to feel something liquidy touch his hand and run along it. _Blood_, he thought forcing himself not to move and draw Aka's attention to himself. _Whose is it? _He forced himself to move slowly and watched as Aka sat across from Sango who was tied hand and foot with Kouga stretched out between them. He was talking in an undertone to her as he used his red blade to make long cuts on Kouga's body.

"You see Sango, blood is life. Life can not exist without blood and therefore blood is the greatest power in life." He explained as though talking to a child.

"Take me if you wish Aka but leave my friends alone!" Sango begged him trying to push his hands away from Kouga.

Aka slapped her across the face sending her flying across the room and making her land in a heap at Kagome's feet. "Do not defy me mate!"

_Mate? _Miroku thought angrily and then noticed the blood soaking into the cloth at Sango's shoulder. He hadn't just bitten into her, it looked as if he'd taken a chunk of her skin out! Miroku felt his blood boiling in him as Aka stood to tower over Sangos shaking form. He stood slowly leaving his jingling staff on the ground. Kouga's sword was right by him, Aka had thrown it aside when he'd grabbed the unconscious wolf. Miroku silently unsheathed it and crept toward Aka who had slapped Sango again when she tried to sit up.

_No longer waiting  
Remove illusions  
No more complaining  
Forget confusion  
No more compassion  
Not sentimental  
I am now something  
Experimental_

Sango was crying heavily but she was not useless. Each time that Aka pulled her up, she used his distraction to loosen the knots on her hands. She saw Miroku stand, a naked blade in his hand and for a moment she felt hope and terror for him coil in her belly. _No Miroku! _She thought starting to stand. Aka hit her again and this was the perfect hit. She landed beside the sword that her ancestor had given her.

Aka turned when he heard a soft sound behind him and tried to dodge the swing of the sword Miroku directed at his neck. He felt the skin of his shoulder slice open as the sword tip ripped into his arm. "Foolish mortal! If you had stayed in the trance I put you all in at least you would have died pleasantly."

"I'd rather die to save Sango then die in that dream world you sent me into." Miroku said mimicking the fighting stance Inuyasha fought in, legs spread both hands on the hilt, the blade pointed at his adversary.

Sango felt her heart pound at Miroku's words and turned over pulling her hands from their ropes and gripping the sword Kimi had granted her. She untied her feet with one hand and hefted the blade with the other.

_You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
are now for sale  
Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I'll Forever stay  
Your perfect enemy_

The two of them had Aka between them, it seemed as if his death was eminent but he just smiled calmly as they pointed their swords at him. "As I told you mate…blood is power." And he snapped his fingers.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Song _This Ain't a Love Song_ by Bon Jovi**

**_Ahem, some of you are going to be very mad with me for a while here but stick with me alright? lol and please review even if its to tell me I'm evil._**

* * *

The bloody mists pulled together and condensed into three large ogres around them. Sango stepped sideways to block the ogres from her unconscious friends. "This is between us, Aka. Leave them alone!"

"My dear I can't. If your friends survive, they will always come to try to find you." Aka said, flicking fingers at the ogres to make them surround Miroku. "He especially has to die."

"No!" Sango screamed throwing herself into the closest ogre and knocking it into Miroku who sliced its head off in a single cut. The head rolled to a stop then blood flowed from the cuts and formed a new body and its old body grew a new head. "Damn it!"

She felt something touch her foot and looked down to see Kagome struggling to sit up. "Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and gave her a tired smile. "Give me a minute."

Sango jumped to her feet as another ogre came close and moved to slice it but paused when she remembered the other one. She kicked it in the chest and it flew backward landing heavily beside Kouga who was also starting to wake up. "How do we kill these?"

Miroku shook his head pulling out a sutra and throwing it toward an ogre. It burst into flames then disappeared in a pile of ashes. "Well that worked."

Aka jumped in front of Miroku and slashed toward him with his sword. Miroku staff just barely stopped the swing and they looked down to see Inuyasha angling the staff up from the ground. "Let me take him Miroku." He said and rolled to his feet beside his friend.

Aka shook his head. "Do not rush to your death little dog."

Inuyasha swung his tetsusiaga and Aka backed a few steps away. "Miroku back me up." He said under his breath and charged forward. When Aka's quick swing sent Inuyasha stumbling to the side, Miroku darted up the center and drove the sword point into Aka's unprotected shoulder. It flared red and Sango screamed and fell to her knees.

Kagome threw herself on top of Sango as an ogre swung his fist at Sango and took the hit herself. She grunted but held strong to Sango. Ayame leapt over her, her feet slamming into the ogres chest and sending him backwards. "Kagome! Sango! Are you alright?"

"Fine." Kagome coughed out pulling Sango to her feet. An ogre approached from Sangos side and on reflex Sango swung her ancestors blade slicing deeply into its chest. It screamed once and the blade flashed before it fell dead.

Sango grinned weakly and leaned on Kagome. "It just got much easier." She stepped forward and two swings later only Aka was left. Inuyasha and Miroku were keeping him at bay but after the last attack that had caused Sango pain, they were avoiding hurting him. "Aka!" Sango shouted stretching her shoulders and working the pain from them.

Everyone stopped moving as Aka looked up at Sango. "Yes dearest?" He asked his face full of maniac love.

"Lets finish this." She said and stepped forward. Inuyasha moved to the side and pulled Kagome into his arms. Ayame was sitting on the floor with Kouga's head in her arms as she used bits of his clothing to bandage his wounds.

Miroku refused to move out of the way. "Lets do this together Sango." He said touching her arm gently.

Her eyes met his and he could see the pain and despair in them. "I need to do it alone Miroku."

Miroku looked in her eyes and saw something in them he couldn't admit to himself. He felt his world crumble around him as Sango stepped up to Aka and knelt at his feet.

"_I should have seen it coming when the roses died  
Should have seen the end of summer in your eyes  
I should have listened when you said good night  
You really meant good bye_

_Baby ain't it funny how you never ever learn to fall  
You're really on your knees when you think you're standing tall  
But only fools are know-it-alls and I've played that fool for you_

_I cried and cried every night  
There were nights that I died for you baby  
I tried and I tried to deny it that your love drove me crazy baby"_

Aka smiled triumphantly at Miroku. "She is mine, no matter what you mortals do. She was and will always be mine." He stepped behind Sango then bent down toward her and she stood wrapping her arms around his chest. Her eyes met Miroku's over Akas shoulders and he felt his heart stop in his chest.

"_If the love that I got for you is gone  
If the river I've cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song_

_Baby I thought you and me would  
Stand the test of time  
Like we got away with the perfect crime  
But we were just a legend in my mind  
I guess that I was blind_

_Remember those nights dancing at the masquerade  
The clowns wore smiles that wouldn't fade  
You and I were the renegades some things never change"_

Sango closed her eyes and steadied herself for what she had to do and for a brief moment she let herself remember what she was doing this for: Inuyasha, bloody and bruised from fighting Kagura's demons keeping her from killing Kohaku; Kagome, holding Sango as she cried after betraying them by taking the Tetsusiaga to Naraku; Kouga and Ayame, ever the trouble makers but strong allies; Shippo and Kirara, devoted friends; and Miroku…her mind raced through the many reasons she loved him and was willing to die for him and finally settled on one memory as she felt her body calm to do its task. They sat on a grassy hill with Inuyasha and Kagome and he held her hand silently as they stared at the stars above them.

"_It made me so mad 'cause I wanted it bad for us baby  
And now it's so sad that whatever we had  
Ain't worth saving oh oh oh  
If the love that I've got for you is gone  
If the river I've cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong yes I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song_

_If the pain that I'm feeling so strong  
Is the reason that I'm holding on  
Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song"_

Miroku watched as a single tear slipped from the corner of Sango's eye and she moved too swift for anyone to stop her. She whipped the sword in her hand up and drove it through Aka's back, straight through his heart and through her own chest. Aka sucked his breath in on a whoosh and his eyes glazed over slightly as he leaned back to look at Sango. She sagged against the steel and his chest and he could feel her life slipping away inside his arms.

Kagome cried out and tried to get to her friend but Inuyasha held her back his own eyes watery. Kouga and Ayame cried silently at their friends sacrifice and Shippo and Kirara wailed with grief. Miroku felt like the world had just shifted beneath him and for a moment he couldn't, wouldn't believe what he saw. He watched as Aka slowly stepped backwards, pulling the blade from Sango and without thought of the demon, rushed forward and caught her before she was able to hit the floor. He cradled her to his chest and his vision blurred as she struggled to open her eyes and look at him. "Sango…why?" He choked out touching her face gently. "Why did you do it? We could have defeated him another way."

Sango smiled weakly and raised her hand to his cheek. "No…we couldn't." She said softly and her eyes closed. "Love…you." Her hand fell and it felt like the world crashed as it hit the floor to not rise again.

"_I cried and I cried every night  
There were nights that I died for you baby  
I tried and I tried to deny it that  
Your love drove me crazy  
If the love that I got for you is gone  
If the river I cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song"_

Miroku pulled Sango tighter to him as the tears fell from his eyes. _Sango! Why? Why couldn't you have let me help you? _Miroku looked up at his friends, each crying on their own but his eyes drew up to Aka who stood stunned, Sango's sword still embedded in his chest. Slowly Aka sunk to his knees and he reached out a hand to Sango's wound. "Don't touch her!" Miroku growled cradling the only bit of Sango he had to himself.

Aka met the eyes of the mortal and for a moment, saw a bit of himself in the monk who loved this woman so strongly. "I can bring her back with the last of my strength." He said and turned his head as he coughed up some blood.

"Why would you do that?" Miroku asked after a moment and behind Aka he heard Kagome gasp in shock and heard her whisper, 'bring her back please.'

Aka closed his eyes and remembered a woman centuries ago who had become his friend before he'd caused her pain. "Because no matter how many times she is reborn, she'll never love me back."

Miroku heard the pain and despair in the demons voice and relaxed his grip enough to let Aka lay his hand on Sango's wounded body. "I'm sorry." Miroku said softly. He didn't know exactly what he was apologizing about but he knew that in another world, he probably would be in Aka's shoes, watching as the woman he loved went to another man. After all, it had almost happened once when that Prince had asked for Sango's hand in marriage.

Aka met Miroku's eyes and nodded silently then closed his eyes and concentrated. The blood on the floor wrapped itself around his hand then glowed before settling into Sango. "Blood is life." He murmured before falling backward and disappearing in a wave of red mist.

"_Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song  
oh oh oh no no"_

Miroku felt Sango shudder in his grip and his heart began to beat again. "Sango?" He whispered brokenly. Her eyes opened slowly and he never saw anything so beautiful before in his life.

"Miroku?"

* * *

**_dodges flying food I'm sorry I'm sorry!! Well no I'm not it came out good but still!!!_**

**_Now the vote, Do we want a fluff/lemon chapter?_**

**_It is not over yet guys. I am probably going to continue this till Naraku is dead...or not, vote on that too!!!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Aka opened his eyes to find himself in a large garden with flowers blooming all around him. "Where am I?" He murmured looking around. A tall woman and man approached him from across the field and his heart skipped a beat when he recognized the woman. "Kimi…"

"Hello Aka." Kimi's voice was quiet but still held the power that it had always had. "Welcome."

"Where am I?" He asked again bowing to her and the man he recognized as her husband.

"Heaven, you saved my descendent when you could have let her die." Kimi replied holding out her hand. "I did not love you the way I love my husband. But you had always been a good friend to me."

Aka felt a burning in his eyes. "I am sorry I ruined it."

Kimi smiled as he took her hand. "It is alright, I am just glad you are here now."

Her husband nodded. "You protected her, Aka. I feared you but…you never hurt my Kimi."

Aka bowed to the bigger man. "Please, regard me kindly." He murmured.

Kimi and her husband smiled and led the way to the home they had in heaven.

* * *

There was pain at one point she knew, but it was gone now, a whisper on the breeze. She had been cold but now she felt so warm, could feel heat flowing into her in a rush. There was a soft drop on her face and she tried to open her eyes to try to see what it was but they refused to open. A voice filtered through the silence and it barely registered, _'Because no matter how many times she is reborn, she'll never love me back_'. Who was that talking? The voice was familiar but the tone of speaking was so…different.

Once again she tried to open her eyes. She thought she had succeeded but instead she only saw blackness around her. Slowly she blinked and refocused. Another drop hit her face and she frowned at the feeling. She closed her eyes again and suddenly realized that she was held closely in someone's grip and she shuddered praying that it wasn't Aka.

The arms relaxed a little and the feel of beads pressed into her shoulder as the hand moved and Sango felt lighter knowing it was Miroku who held her. She opened her eyes again, praying that they would focus and gazed up into Miroku's eyes that overflowed with tears. "Miroku?" She whispered trying to understand his pain.

"_Would I be standing here  
After all these years  
Among the stars above  
Maybe not, if it wasn't for your love"_

Miroku gasped and pulled her roughly into his arms again crying fresh tears as he felt her heart beating against his palm. "Sango!" He cried out and leaned his face onto her head. "Oh Sango!"

Sango looked around and saw Kagome sobbing into Inuyasha's shirt as he held her closely and a few tears even ran down his cheeks. "She's alive, she's alive!" Kagome was saying over and over. Ayame and Kouga looked at her proudly but said nothing, they expected no less from her.

"_Smiling faces all around  
Like when a king that has just been crowned  
A battle has been won  
That I'd have lost  
If it wasn't for your love"_

Sango knew that she had died. She had planned to die, it was the only way to save them. She had willingly drove the sword into her heart knowing that killing herself as well as him would make sure that he was gone and gone for good. But…she was here and he wasn't, was it his voice that had spoken so sadly? His voice that had spoke with such pain and heartache? "Aka…" she whispered harshly.

"Dead." Inuyasha replied his voice gruff when Miroku couldn't say anything. "He used the last of his blood magic to bring you back and heal you."

"_A fairy tale unfolds  
More true than stories I've been told  
At last my chance to shine  
And all in perfect time  
The life I once dreamed of  
Who'd have thought  
If it wasn't for your love"_

Miroku couldn't stop crying, he was so happy she was alive again, that she was with him. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku and kissed his cheek. "Miroku. I am here."

She couldn't believe Aka had given his life for hers. That was…astonishing, he had tried to kill her, to make her his, and in the end…he'd given his last moments to save her after she killed him. She leaned back and cupped Miroku's face in her hands. "Miroku, I love you." She pulled him to her and gently pressed her lips against his. "I love you so." She whispered and kissed him again.

Miroku whimpered and rested his forehead against hers. He could still feel the pain that had paralyzed his body when he saw her shove the sword through Aka and into her own body. He had known she was going to do something like that but…to watch her do it, watch the blade slide so smoothly from her back, the blood from her wound dripping from the red tip to the floor, he hoped he never felt that kind of pain again. He hoped, without any other thought, that this would be the last time she tried anything like that again, that it would be the last time she put herself in such danger but he knew in his heart that as long as demons like Aka and Naraku attacked humans she would be there to fight them. "I love you too Sango." He murmured finally able to get hold of himself. He stood and pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in his arms as if he could never get over holding her. "My Sango." He said quietly into her ear. Sango closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his touch and Kagome and Inuyasha's hands on her shoulder and back as they came to join them.

"_And oh the wonderful surprise  
To have a light so bright it blinds my eyes  
And finally I see, how it feels to live a dream  
But would I have touched the sky  
Ever flown so high  
No not I, if it wasn't for your love"_

Miroku leaned away and touched her face gently. "Sango?" He asked quietly. She looked up and his face turned from joy to anger. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!"

* * *

_REVIEW REVIEW_

_Song from Heather Headly._

_VOTES_

_Continue till Naraku is killed or End it before then _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_I am sorry it is so short I hate its length but I lost my mind somewhere and I wanted to give those who read at least a little something. I'll update as soon as I can!_

* * *

Naraku listened silently to the message and when it was over turned away to gaze out at the dead land of his castle. "This is getting tedious. Something needs to be done and I seem to be the only one capable of doing it."

He touched his hand to his chest smiling at the lack of a heartbeat then shed his robe to find his armor.

* * *

Sango held her head as she leaned up. "What did I do?"

Kagome laughed helplessly into Inuyasha's chest and he snorted rubbing her hair softly. Kouga knelt at Sango's side. "You killed yourself and Aka at the same time."

"Yes…I did didn't I?" She winced touching her chest softly. She touched Miroku gently and ran her fingers into his hair. "I am sorry Miroku. I wanted to save you so badly. Isn't that how you felt when we were in Mount Hakurei? Sucking in all the wasps poison just to save me?"

Miroku nodded resting his head into her hand. "I never felt a pain like that before. I felt as if I had died too." He whispered holding his chest. "I'll renounce being a monk if you will just let me be your husband." He met her eyes as a tear slipped from her cheek. "I know I have faults Sango but I don't think I could live without you."

Sango felt as if her stomach had jumped into her throat then dropped to her knees. "I'd love to marry you Miroku!" She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled into his chest as tears ran freely from her eyes.

Kouga and Ayame went to the entrance with Kagome and Inuyasha to say goodbye. "Now that Aka is dead we are going to retreat into the far northern mountains. There is a safe place for us and Ayame will be able to birth her child without fear there." He reached down and pulled the shards from his legs handing them to Kagme. "These will only bring Naraku after us."

Kagome nodded then hugged Ayame tightly. "Come see us when the baby is born."

"We will." She said and in a blur the two of them disappeared.

"Where do we go now?" Kagome asked quietly holding onto Inuyasha's arm.

"After Naraku." Sango said standing up with Miroku. "We need to end this."

"You need to rest, we all should rest up a bit." Miroku rested his hand on her head. "You feel cold and clammy. For now, we'll stay here and rest up. We have time for that at least." Inuyasha and he went out of the cave to fetch wood and came back to find Sango asleep in the corner.

Kagome smiled at them as she shifted through her things. "She's fine. Just exhausted."

"We need to figure out what to do now." Miroku said stroking a hand down Sango's cheek.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she nodded support to him. "We have to wait. Naraku will probably come after us. We just need to get as well as we can until then."

Miroku sat close to Sango and stared at the entrance to the cave and felt his heart pound again. "We wait then."

* * *

**_Review please!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

The night was progressing slowly outside the cave and Miroku felt each minute pass as if it was an hour. Sango was alive and well but Miroku knew nothing would ever be the same again. He had done what he once thought impossible, he confessed his love to her. It had been easier than he thought but the pain when he thought he lost her made it impossible to not tell her. He knew the future was uncertain, especially since Naraku was still alive and probably thirsting for their blood but it was hard not to dream about being able to love her freely. He dreamed of little children running around their feet the girls as beautiful as their mother, the boys as much trouble as him. Kagome's voice broke into his thoughts as she leaned into Inuyasha's arms. The sweet sound of her voice warmed him like the warm waves of the ocean and the exhaustion lines in Sango's face smoothed out.

_I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke, my head was sore  
What a feeling _

Tied up in ancient history  
I didn't believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine

I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
I just couldn't take the hurt again  
What a feeling

I didn't have the strength to fight  
Suddenly you seemed so right  
Me and you  
What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine.

Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see  
Your heart is keeping time with me

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

I got a feeling in my soul ... 

Miroku looked up at the cave feeling tears slide down his cheeks. 'Love burns brighter than sunshine' He fervently prayed it was so. He prayed that when the clouds came love would burn them all away.

* * *

He was unaware of when he fell asleep but he opened his eyes to see Kagome standing by the entrance her bow in hand. Inuyasha was asleep less than a foot from her. Kagome keeping watch? That was unusual but she had the ability to do it. He started to sit up but there was an arm slung across his stomach. He looked down to see that when he had fallen asleep Sango had moved closer snuggling against his side. _Let the rain fall, I don't care. I'm yours and suddenly you're mine. _Kagome's song ran through his mind as he reached out to touch her cheek reverently.

She opened those beautiful eyes of hers and met his with a conviction and love that he had longed to see there. "Miroku?" Her voice was just barely above a whisper but a sound at the entrance showed that Kagome was able to hear it.

Sango looked up when Kagome knelt beside them handing over a few snack-like things from her bag. "I didn't want to start cooking in case the smell woke people up but I can start cooking now." She nodded at Kirara and Shippo who sat by a pile of wood while Shippo patiently speared the fish Kirara had brought.

Sango nodded biting into the sweet chocolate that Kagome often brought. With each bite of chocolate Sango began to feel more awake and alert. "So what are we doing now?" She asked as Inuyasha got up and touched Kagome's arm gently.

"Once you have regained your strength we are going after Naraku." Inuyasha said taking over watching the food for Shippo.

"Haven't we always gone after Naraku?" Sango asked sarcastically.

Kagome giggled when Inuyasha glared at her. "This time it is more likely we'll meet up with him."

"Whys that?" She asked leaning gently on Miroku trying to hide her blush.

Inuyasha looked down for a moment then up again. "You just destroyed the most powerful being he ever sent against us."

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!**_

_**Song Brighter than Sunshine by Aqualung**__  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 at long last.**

**Song _Sweet Sacrifice _by Evanescence. **

**I tell you, I had started writing 4 in the morning for this chapter and when I was done I was like wait...didn't I already deal with the Inuyasha Kikyo thing? LOL **

* * *

Sango shook her hand at Inuyasha, "Spare me my blushes. It wasn't only me." She felt stronger now, almost back to normal. "But I agree. Naraku is probably mad enough to come after us himself."

Kagome looked back over her shoulder from her post at the doorway. "Do we find a defensive position or do we keep going?"

Miroku shrugged. "We could do either really. He wants to come after us. If we can find a place that we can hold strong it might be easier to take him out."

"But what about his heart? I think I remember Kikyo saying that he'd removed it." Shippo spoke up. He cringed when Kagome looked back outside distancing herself from the conversation.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's reaction as well and touched her leg gently. "That's true. So how do we find it?"

Everyone fell silent thinking the same thing but no one wanted to say it. "Don't try to protect me." Kagome said quietly. "We need to go see Kikyo."

They headed out before much longer. Inuyasha and Miroku ran ahead while Kagome, Sango, and Shippo rode Kirara. Sango felt the tension in Kagome behind her and looked back at her. "Kagome?" She asked hesitantly.

Kagome looked out over the trees silently for a moment then looked back at Sango. "She tried to kill me last time we saw her. I'm a bit worried she'll try again." She touched her shoulder gently and rotated it making sure she was able to use it well.

Sango gave Kagome a wicked smile. "Of course she will. I think we should take the offensive."

Kagome slowly returned Sango's smile with one as mischievous. "Good idea." She whistled sharply and Inuyasha and Miroku stopped and turned around. Kagome slid from Kirara's back into Inuyasha's arms. "Hi."

"You really need to stop doing that." He said breathlessly setting her on her feet as Sango landed beside them.

"What's up?" Miroku asked moving to Sangos' side.

"Kikyo is going to try to kill me again right?" Kagome asked leaning against Inuyasha as he wrapped an arm around her.

"'Try' being the right phrase." Sango pointed out.

"So why don't we turn the tables. Make her feel what it's like to be hunted." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha slightly afraid he'd argue for old times sake.

He looked for a moment he wanted to then shook his head. "You're right. If she isn't going to go back to the land of the dead she shouldn't be allowed to think she can come after Kagome whenever she wants."

Kikyo watched her soul collectors float around her and into the forest, _what do I do now? Because of that whore I can't go back to Inuyasha, Naraku removed his heart so its no longer safe to be near him. _

She felt the death of one of the soul collectors and stood sharply. She cast her senses out but could feel nothing in the air around her. It was almost as if she was alone. Another one died, this one closer to the edge of the clearing. She felt fear start to trickle up her spine. Something was definitely there but what?

_It's true, we're all a little insane  
but its so clear  
now that I'm unchained  
fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time _

Inuyasha watched as Miroku took out another soul collector and Kagome moved silently forward from behind Kikyo. Kikyo looked as cool and collected as usual but there was a bit of…a tightness around her eyes that wasn't there normally. She was afraid.

Sango laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He had loved this woman in her life and teasing her probably hurt him but he gave her a half-smile when Kikyo spun to her left as another soul collector fell to Kirara.

"Whose there!" Kikyo called out putting an arrow into her bow. She was blind to everything. She could feel no one in the area around her but she was definitely being stalked.

_you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me- don't deny  
sweet sacrifice  
One day I'm gonna forget your name  
and one sweet day,  
you're gonna drown in my lost pain  
fear is only in our minds taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time_

Kikyo spun about again to find Kagome less than a foot from her with Sango's blade pointed at her chest. She had come so close to the point her shirt ripped. "Kagome!"

"Hello Kikyo." Kagome said quietly. She didn't move an inch as Kikyo tried to reach for an arrow to discover her quiver was now empty, courtesy of Shippo. "We need to talk, quickly."

Kikyo glanced around the clearing. "Wheres' Inuyasha? I can't imagine you having the guts to confront me without your tamed dog around."

Sango nodded and Inuyasha dropped to all fours and stalked into the clearing growling. He kept his eyes in slits so that she wouldn't see the color. However thanks to some of Kagome's make-up he had purple slashes on his cheek.

Kikyo spun when she heard growling and stared at the full-demon Inuyasha who was growling and stalking toward her. "Inu…yasha?"

He growled louder and leapt at her. She dodged and Kagome moved with her keeping the sword uncomfortably close while Inuyasha landed behind them.

_you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice. _

Kagome glared at Kikyo. "We need to know how to kill Naraku. Inuyasha has reached the point where his death is the only thing keeping him going. You know how to kill him. Tell us or I let Inuyasha get you."

Kikyo laughed weakly. "Inuyasha would never hurt me." She reached toward Inuyasha and he snapped at her fingers like an angry dog would. She leapt away again sweating. "His heart…he removed it. It's in a cave close enough that he can keep an eye on it. You'll know it by the smell of cows. He is trying to disguise its smell by keeping dead cow carcasses by it."

_[I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die  
erase the silence  
erase my life  
our burning ashes  
blacken the day  
a world of nothingness  
blow me away _

Kagome sheathed the sword and grabbed onto Inuyasha's sleeve to pull him to his feet. She pretended to lead him from the clearing and when they reached the edge of the clearing Kagome looked back over her shoulder when Kikyo called her name.

"How did his demon escape?" She asked softly.

"When you shot me." Kagome replied and they disappeared into the woods.

_do you wonder why you hate?  
are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?  
you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me- don't deny  
sweet sacrifice_

Kikyo stared at the forest where Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared. In the week or so since she had shot Kagome she had come to understand that Inuyasha was in love with Kagome, and this just proved it to her. If he hadn't been in love with her…his demon wouldn't have come out to go after her. She began to feel fear press at her again, she might have made a big mistake there.

Kagome giggled quietly and kissed Inuyasha's cheek as they raced away from Kikyo with Miroku and Sango flying behind them. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Keh." He said blushing faintly as he felt the brush of her lips on his cheek.

Sango gave herself a pat on the back. "I am really great huh?"

Miroku wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Genius. Really good idea Sango dearest."

Sango blushed herself and leaned back into his arm careful of Shippo sitting in front of her. "We know how to defeat him Miroku."

He grinned and kissed her neck behind her ear. "And defeat him we will."

* * *

**Please Review!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **_At long last, Song I wanna love you forever, Jessica Simpson_

* * *

Miroku watched as Sango slept close to the fire attempting to keep warm in the unnatural cold. He pulled off the purple cloth on his robes and stretched it out over her to give her added warmth. His heart squeezed as she settled beneath the cloth and sighed contented. He'd been so close to losing her and he refused to let it happen again. 

Kagome sat on the far side of the fire with Inuyasha's head in her lap. She had made him sleep to rest up for the morning. She watched Miroku tenderly wrap Sango up in his cloth and smiled gently as she ran her hands through Inuyasha and Shippos hair.

"_You set my soul at ease  
Chased darkness out of view  
Left your desperate spell on me  
Say you feel it too  
I know you do  
I've got so much more to give  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
Pour yourself all over me  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees_" She sang quietly. Miroku looked up and watched her feelings his heart bursting at the seams. He looked back down to the sleeping woman before him as Kagome continued to sing and felt a knot loosen inside of him at the thought that Kagome felt for Inuyasha, the way he felt for Sango.

"_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever" _Miroku knew that Naraku could kill him, he knew that if they didn't succeed in their mission soon the windtunnel could spread, could rip and then he would have to leave Sango.

"_My mind fails to understand  
What my heart tells me to do  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
and that would do  
I've always been taught to win  
And I never thought I'd fall  
Be at the mercy of a man  
I've never been  
Now I only want to be right where you are." _But…with her here with him, he refused to believe they wouldn't be happy. He wanted so bad to be happy with her. To see her swell with his child, to hold her hand as they ate, hold her in his arms as they slept. To just be with her.

"_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever" _His father had never spoken of his mother. He often wondered as he'd grown and started to notice the beauty of women around him if it was because he hadn't loved his mother, if she was just a means to an end. But lately, after meeting his beautiful woman, after falling in love with this strong woman, he wondered if it was because he had loved her so much that he wished to forget her when she was gone.

"_In my life I've learned that heaven never waits  
Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
That I would ever wanna be no  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
Loving me ... I'm gonna love_" Miroku could never imagine living without Sango. If she were to die, he would want to die with her. He loved Kagome and Inuyasha and Shippo, he did, but Sango was his one and only. He growled softly as he thought of Naraku and knew that he would kill Naraku. He would kill Naraku and save Kohaku so that Sango could have her family back. Even if it killed him in the process.

"_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever" _Kagome trailed off and reached a hand out to Miroku. He clambered to his feet and knelt at her side trying to not disturb Inuyasha. "Miroku. I can feel your thoughts from over here. You are not going to die. You and Sango are going to marry and be very happy."

Miroku smiled gently at his sister. "I hope so Kagome. I want to make Sango happy."

Kagome glared at his slightly condescending tone. "Miroku, shut up. I don't hope. I know!" She held a hand to the single jewel shard in her possession. "Even if I have to use the jewel to make it happen; it will!"

Miroku looked taken aback. "You'd use the jewel on this? What about Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled and ran a hand through Inuyasha's hair. "You're a fool if you think he'd wish something for himself over all the rest of us." She quirked an eyebrow at him, "You're not a fool…are you?"

The monk bowed acknowledging her statements truth. "You're right. I'm not a fool. Inuyasha would give up his wish for any of us."

"Yes he would, but he doesn't want to give up his sleep. Now shut…up." Inuyasha said pulling his haori over his head.

Miroku chuckled and patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "Night grumpy." He dodged snapping teeth and wandered over to settle next to Sango. He smiled at Kagome before closing his eyes. Kagome was on guard and he trusted her with his life and more importantly with Sangos.

* * *

The next morning Kagome shook Miroku awake and he opened his eyes to see Inuyasha up and moving about the clearing as he sniffed in different directions. "According to Kikyo," He said as he moved around, "He'll be by dead cow carcasses." 

Sango nodded taking a bite of the chocolate that Kagome had given her. "We'll need to get food along the way. We're almost out."

'There's a village just down the road.' Miroku said, "We can go there."

"Good idea." Kagome said gripping Inuyasha's hand gently. "While we walk why don't you go into the tree tops, see if you can catch the scent from up there?"

Inuyasha nodded and squeezed Kagome's hand. They quickly gathered all their things and Miroku retied his robes after a blushing Sango handed the cloth back to him. Then they were on their way.

* * *

_I know its a bit short and I am so sorry for that! Its coming to the end, probably 25 chaps will finish it. _

_However I have a number of questions for those who read:_

_1. Do you want any specific events; ex. Miroku/Sango kiss, Sesshy shows up, etc  
2. Do you want a epilogue from like 5 years down the road?  
3. In truth the whole story I tried to use a song in each chapter, for future reference does it annoy or is it enjoyable?_

_Please tell me what you like or don't I'm working on new ideas for another story and I want to write something you guys will enjoy! _

_Review!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22 **The song is bythe Great M J lol but its only half of it. The second half will be in the Inuyasha Kagome lemon chapter lol. I wasn't originally going to put lemons in here but since one of my reviewers asked for it I had to grant her request. I hope it is good, it was difficult to write for some reason. Might be lack of sleep...could totally be lack of sleep. LOL anyways I hope you like it Tabitha_

**Warning: This chapter contains a lemon the next time you see this font the lemon is over so if you want to skip go ahead. _For TabithaAngelicaSnape_**

Miroku bowed low to the old village leader. "Thank you kind sir for the use of this room." 

The village leader grinned. "No problem. It is the least we can do for you. My daughter-in-law is from a village that you rescued a while ago." He gestured to the young woman beside him. "Because it was no longer livable their her family moved here." The beautiful young woman bowed and the village leaders son, a man not all that attractive in comparison to his lovely wife, bowed as well. 

"Yes it is we who must thank you!" The girl said smiling gently.

Her new husband wrapped an arm around her. "Yes! Thank you."

Miroku bowed and stayed low as they left closing the sliding door behind them. Behind him Sango laid her Hiraikotsu in the corner and stretched her arms above her head. Inuyasha looked out the window thoughtfully and Kagome was whispering with Shippo. 

Inuyasha turned toward Kagome his eyes opening wide as she finished her conversation with Shippo. "What did you just say?"

Sango and Miroku both spun about at his tone of incredulousness. Kagome merely ignored him and shook hands with Shippo. "We'll see you soon then."

Shippo darted out the door and onto Kirara's back. Kirara changed into her large form and flew off into the sky, within seconds they were gone. Miroku watched the direction that the two demons had disappeared in for a moment before returning his gaze to Kagome. "What was that?"

Kagome shrugged leaning into Inuyasha as she wiped a tear from her cheek impatiently. "Shippo would be in too much danger if he were to stay with us. I told him to find Totosai and stay with him and Myoga until this is over. Kirara told him that she'd drop him off and return tomorrow."

Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his arms and headed for the door. "Monk, we're sleeping outside." He said cradling the sad girl close to his chest.

Miroku and Sango nodded watching the two of them leave. Kagome really loved Shippo like a son but it was dangerous for him to be with them. For a moment the two of them were in their own worlds then suddenly, with a blush the two of them, realized they were alone in the room. 

_I Just Want To Lay Next To You For Awhile  
You Look So Beautiful Tonight  
Your Eyes Are So Lovely  
Your Mouth Is So Sweet  
A Lot Of People Misunderstand Me  
That's Because They Don't  
Know Me At All  
I Just Want To Touch You  
And Hold You  
I Need You  
God I Need You  
I Love You So Much_

Sango looked at Miroku interestedly as she felt the stir in air around him. "Miroku?"

"Sango…I love you." Miroku said kneeling beside Sango and running his fingers into her hair. 

Sango smiled softly and threaded her hands into his hair and lifted her face. "I love you Miroku." She let him gaze at her for a moment before huffing with impatience and pulling his head down to hers. 

Miroku was startled when Sango yanked him forward but then her lips were against his and he ceased to think. Her lips tasted like apples (_**A/N**__: SORRY I was seriously trying to find a Japanese tasty thing to make her taste like and couldn't find a citrus that was native! And peaches or strawberries or cherries are so clique though apples aren't much better. Anyway on with the lemon_) and he gripped her head and pressed his lips tightly against hers drinking in the taste. He licked her lips gently and she sighed beneath his gentle touch opening her lips to his tongue. 

_Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . ._

Sango felt her heart pounding harshly in her chest. She knew that right now, they were alone and Miroku was such a gentleman that he would pull away if she seemed uncomfortable, he tried to hide how he truly was before but now, he let her know in the little things he did. The wrapping his cloth around her as she slept to keep her warm, making sure she ate though he didn't act as if he was hovering. She wanted this though, needed this, didn't want to stop. "Miroku…" She moaned as he took away his lips. 

Miroku gazed at Sango, her flushed cheeks, her bruised lips and half closed eyes. "Yes Sango?" He murmured leaning forward and placing his lips against the pulse in her throat. He could feel the blood beating against his lips and licked softly drawing another moan form her throat.

"Will you make love to me?" She asked pulling away to look at his face and show him that she was sincere in her request.

"Sango…you really want to? You don't want to wait?" Miroku asked uncertainly. His heart thumped in anticipation but there was no way he would force her. 

"Wait for what?" She asked stepping away from him and sliding her kimono from her shoulders. "I'm already yours Miroku, what more do I need to wait for?" She asked holding out her hands to him.

Miroku gulped seeing Sango standing before him, naked and begging for him. He watched her for a second before a grin slid over his face and she saw that beloved smirk cross his face. "Nothing Sango, nothing." He murmured and gripped her hands before roughly pulling her to him. She moaned and pressed her lips to his. Miroku felt a chuckled stir in his chest as he let his hands roam the silky skin presented to him. His hands traveled to the most beloved part of her body, her curvaceous bottom. He tensed slightly when he touched it, a part of him fearing her anger but when she chuckled at his hesitation he growled pulling his lips from hers and moving them to her ear. "Are you laughing at me?" He asked and squeezed the flesh in his hands, wringing a soft cry from her lips.

"Miroku…" She moaned out breathlessly. She felt the hand covered by beads move from her butt tantalizingly slow along her skin to her chest. He ran one of those beads along the skin and twirled it around her nipple causing her to cry out again. 

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked again nipping the bottom of her ear. 

"No Miroku." She gasped out sinking to her knees in front of him as he let her slide from his grasp.

"Good. Or else I would have to punish you." He said pressing her to the mat and swiftly removing his robes. He saw Sango swallow, whether in anticipation or nerves he wasn't sure but he lay on top of her and took one of her nipples into his mouth before she had time to say anything. He delighted in the gasps as they flowed from her lips and he brought one hand up to play with the neglected nipple. When she had progressed from gasps to throaty moans he leaned back and touched a finger to the apex of her legs.

Sango sat up straight when Miroku's finger touched her. Fire laced from her groin to her fingertips. "Mmmmm." She managed to breath out when he pressed deeper inside her. She bit her lip when he added a second finger and licked her gently. "Mir-Miroku!" She begged grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up to her. "I'll hit you." She threatened and spread her legs beneath him. She watched him smile and pulled back a fist. Mirokus eyes widened in fear and he plunged down impaling her. Sango gasped as pain ran through her before fading. "Okay…I definitely will watch my threats more." She groaned letting go of Miroku's shoulders where she'd accidentally dug her nails.

Miroku laughed, his chest rumbling pleasantly against her own sending tremors of pleasure shooting through her. She moaned in pleasure and he began to move. His movements were slow at first, gentle letting her get used to the feeling but soon the heat was too much and she was meeting him hard thrust for thrust. 

_You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say I Love You  
Your Love's Got Me High  
I Long To Get By  
This Time Is Forever  
Love Is The Answer  
I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing_

Their skin was slick with sweat and the room echoed with her moans and his grunts of effort. Suddenly he sat back pulling her up with him so she sat in his lap her legs wound around his waist. The tremors spread quickly as he hit her sweet spot with each thrust. "Mir-Mir-MIROKU!" She called out as her heart and skin erupted with fire. Her body trembled and her toes curled as she threw her head back as pleasure slammed through her. 

Miroku grunted when he felt Sango's pleasure take hold of her. He let himself go, his seed shooting into her with each and every beat of his heart. With one last thrust he collapsed to the floor Sango held tightly in his arms above him. "Sango…" He murmured.

"Hmm?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"At the risk of being hit, I swear if I'd known what this felt like, I would have taken you long ago." Miroku closed his eyes preparing for a hit. He was surprised when he felt her begin to laugh against his chest. "Sango."

"I was thinking the same thing pervert." She muttered and grabbed a blanket and throwing it over them. "I love you."

Miroku chuckled and ran a hand gently down Sango's back. "I love you too."

End of Lemon

The next morning Inuyasha stopped outside the room that Miroku and Sango had slept in and stared in amazement at the door. "I don't believe it!" He said and cracked the door slightly.

Kagome peered over his shoulder and had to cover her mouth as she held in her laughter. "I don't either and I see it!" She whispered. 

Inuyasha saw Miroku's eyes fly open and look toward the door. Kagome cheered at him causing Sango to wake and screech in embarrassment. "I think…I'm going to wait out here in the…fresh air." Inuyasha muttered his head reeling with the over powering scent of sex that wafted from the room.

Kagome chuckled and closed the door. "We'll be waiting."

When the happy couple came to join them out in the bright sunshine Kagome gave Sango a wink. "I have to say I didn't expect you to be so rough Sango. But I guess I shouldn't have been surprised." Kagome remarked thinking of the bleeding half-moons on Miroku's shoulders. 

Sango blushed and glared at her sister. "So help me Kagome…" She threatened.

Kagome only laughed and wandered over to Miroku and Inuyasha. "So what's the verdict?"

"There is a strong breeze coming from the south today. I can smell dead cows strongly. If the breeze is anything to go by. We'll meet up with him in about two days time."

"Him? Not his heart?" Sango asked stretching her arms above her head. "I thought we were going after his heart."

Inuyasha nodded. "And by now he probably knows it. So he'll probably meet us there." He crossed his arms and looked over the warriors of his pack. "We need to be ready, this will probably be the end of it all."

_You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You  
I Just Can't Hold On  
I Feel We Belong  
My Life Ain't Worth Living  
If I Can't Be With You_

Kagome wrapped an arm around Inuyasha and smiled up into his much loved face. "Yes and finally we can be happy!" Inuyasha returned her smile with a soft look of his own and nodded.  
_I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me Just What  
Will I Do  
'Cause I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

"Happy…" Sango repeated smiling at Miroku.

"I can't wait." Miroku replied squeezing Sango's hand in his own. 

* * *

_So there was the lemon. I think it was alright but I'm kinda punch drunk with lack of sleep right now so I could totally be wrong. LOL if it did suck let me know so I can rewrite it and not make the Inuyasha Kagome one bad as well._

_Please Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright well first, no Inuyasha Kagome lemon. This is a Sango/Miroku fic soo I won't add the InuKag one. If you want a copy of it send me a message and I'll send you the docx of it. **

**I lost a lot of interest in this story since it wasn't going the way I wanted and there was very little interest but I didn't think it was fair to those who do like it. So I am going to try to finish it in the next few days. And because I am evil I have started the end but that doesn't mean I'm going to crap the end.**

* * *

Miroku and Sango stood beside Inuyasha and Kagome and stared in amazement at the scene before them. On their other side Kouga crouched and Sesshomaru watched his face expressing nothing. "He is here. So is his heart." Kagome's voice said quietly. None of them wanted to break the silence of the moment though they really couldn't avoid the fact that they were about to walk into battle.

"How do we begin this battle?" Inuyasha asked kneeling to get a better look at the castle below them. The castle was filled with demons, a large amount of whom were higher levels than his normal fodder. There was a number who were at least as strong as Kagura and they seemed to be the ones guarding the heart.

"Not going to leap right in brother?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

Inuyasha ignored the insulting tone and stood checking Kagome's bow and handing Sango the blade he'd been carrying. "Too much at risk. Here Sango; Aka's blade. I know you kept your ancestors but…Naraku would be livid if you used the weapon of the demon he summoned against him." Inuyasha smirked at Sango's wicked grin.

"Good idea." Sango smiled sticking the blade into her sash on the other side of her ancestors katana.

_It's Russian roulette with no luck.  
You can kiss it good-bye there's no such thing as sympathy.  
When the disease is entering.  
At first glance your instinct says this stranger's a little dangerous.  
The cat was killed the curious thrills.  
Now Christ has left the manger.  
The taste is so divine.  
So divine.  
A chemical come alive.  
Come alive._

"I'll go after Kagura." Kouga growled, "I owe her for the deaths of my comrades."

"I'll go straight for the heart. We all know I am the only one who can take it out." Kagome rotated her shoulders and warmed the wood of her bow.

"I'll go with Kagome." Sango said wrapping an arm around Miroku and leaning into him. "Inuyasha, you and Sesshomaru should go after Naraku and his minions. Miroku clean up the fodder with me."

_Welcome to your prize.  
Good luck with life.  
Cause you can't, you can't, you can't kill me that easily.  
It's so nice to meet you.  
It's so nice to know you.  
Now that your guards down let me show you.  
Superior rides from initial highs have now come back to haunt you.  
Your cravings back the strangers hands for a taste that so familiar.  
The taste is so divine.  
So divine.  
A chemical come alive.  
Come alive._

Miroku grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Good idea…Well…might as well get this started." He and Sango jumped onto Kirara's back and Inuyasha kissed Kagome gently before handing her up to them. Then he, his brother, and the wolf turned towards the battle and began to run.

The first few minutes was a haze around Sango. They'd hit the front line and ripped through it almost effortlessly. Kouga had darted toward Kagura and her guards while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran through the front lines of Naraku's minions taking them out in devastating numbers. Kagome leapt from Kirara's back and straight onto one of the minions an arrow in hand. Miroku and Sango were seconds behind landing on the ash of Kagome's victim.

"Neat trick Kagome." Sango said smiling. She threw her boomerang far and Miroku spun his staff dropping tons of demons in an instant.

"Yeah yeah, just show me up." Kagome laughed drawing the arrow and shooting it straight into the crowd around them. She glanced over at Inuyasha who was back to back with his brother rendering every attack sent their way useless. She ducked just as a clawed hand swept at her face and stabbed the tip of the arrow she'd been holding into the bear that had been attacking her. She coughed as it exploded into ash right in her face and stumbled back into Sango.

"Careful Kagome." Sango said catching her and setting her back on her feet just before catching her Hiraikotsu. She stabbed it into the ground and pulled out both katanas as the stronger demons poured forward after Kagome. "Get behind me. We are going after the heart." She growled and leapt forward her blades cutting a bloody lane through the demons. For a moment the world froze as the red blade of Aka hit a demon then sped up again as a ribbon of blood trailed from the tip of the blade. Sango paused to stare at the living ribbon then sliced through the air experimentally. The ribbon flew like Sesshomaru's whip and diced the next demon to pieces.

"Neat trick Sango." Kagome quipped behind her.

Sango grinned and lifted the blades higher in her grip. "Yes…it was wasn't it?"

Miroku watched as the woman of his dreams worked her way further and further into the center of the fight. His heart swelled with pride as demon after demon fell to her powerful swords. _Sango…do you have any idea how beautiful you are? _

_Welcome to your prize.  
Good luck with life.  
Cause you can't, you can't, you can't kill me that easily.  
Why will you decide when your out of time?  
Cause you can't, you can't, you can't kill me that easily.  
The battle you picked was so one sided.  
Now to pin it on me the one you invited.  
Let me sleep.  
For redemption, for forgiveness.  
Let me sleep.  
Sorry I'm not listening._

Naraku laughed as defender after defender fell their blood coating the ground in thick rivers. "In this final battle," He growled out throwing another demon in front of him in the path of a strike from the Tokijin, "I won't be going out alone."

With that he darted sideways to the two women who had just reached his heart.

_Welcome to your prize.  
Good luck with life.  
Cause you can't, you can't, you can't kill me that easily.  
Why will you decide when your out of time?  
Cause you can't, you can't, you can't kill me that easily._

* * *

**Review and tell me I'm evil. LOL evilest cliffy of all**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 25. Longer than most of my others. It's the second to last chapter. There will be an epilogue but then it's done :)**

**Enjoy. The Ep will be up later today as well.**

* * *

It was a thing of beauty, Sango thought as she watched Naraku flying towards them in slow motion. This instant in time, this breath of air around her.

It was magnificent.

_I'm a victim of circumstance always willing to take a chance  
A unique individual and my pain is residual  
With there's duality to I say f this calamity  
I'm aware of my sanity but inside I don't wanna be_

She could see the wind behind Naraku as he flew towards her; could easily see the hatred and fury in his red eyes as he got closer and closer to her, his arm a sword ready to pierce Kagome.

Kagome stood proudly facing Naraku, her face full of determination and in her hands she held his heart. Her eyes were dry, no hint of tears of fear or sadness. Sango could see that in this instant, Kagome expected to die.

_I've got this world on my shoulders weighing down like a boulder  
All these things that I'm questioning is the sum above everything  
Oh I'm bitchin' about this now try releasing but don't know how  
I accept the way that idea even though I know I can give now_

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were darting behind Naraku, trying to get to him before he could get to the women. Sesshomaru's face was calm as always but a crinkling in the corner of his eyes showed the slightest bit of worry about what was going to happen. Inuyasha's face was a picture perfect image of horror. He knew that Naraku would kill Kagome if he could reach her and the way he was flying, he would be able to.

_If I am not the one  
Still I won't step aside  
What have I become?  
A victim of a foolish pride  
If I am not the one  
Then tell me why I act this way  
Your one begotten son  
Has made everything you feel_

Sango felt as if she could see everything clearly in the world around her as it moved slowly and with a decisive movement she stepped in front of Naraku both swords pointed directly at him as she braced for impact.

_With all the glamor and glory well I'm not leavin don't worry  
There's so much more to the story cause I'm an infinite quarry  
Ohh this is my only version of what I see and imagine  
Everything I am witnessing. Hey! Is anyone listening?_

It was amazing how slowly and how instantly the world could move at the same time. Though it felt as if the world was moving slowly as Naraku continued in his unstoppable charge into his death, it passed so quickly that no one was able to change what was going to happen but could only watch in shock.

_Its too late to be lookin' back. Its the ways we can react  
A mind is so pitying don't you follow that reasoning?  
Owww your struggle is where we shine I wont let this be left behind  
There's a purpose for everything with the thinkin' we strengthening now_

Sango felt the edge of his blade slice into her with a clarity that she knew would hurt in a few hours. She knew it was unlikely that she was going to die from the hit but she might want to once Miroku was done with her. But she kept her eyes open and watched closely as her ancesters blade sliced straight through Naraku's neck and Aka's blood red blade pierced his chest where his heart should have been. His eyes widened in shock when he realized that he hadn't killed her and attempted to remove his sword to try again but a pulse behind Sango let her know that Kagome had finished. Suddenly there was an explosion that sent everyone but Sesshomaru, of course, stumbling. A ring of pink expanded from Kagome and out past the whole group of them killing any remaining demons. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru felt a warm presence around them, embracing them and healing their wounds from the battle. Kouga as well was healed and he slumped into the ground feeling tired.

_If I am not the one  
Still I won't step aside  
What have I become?  
A victim of a foolish pride  
If I am not the one  
Then tell me why I act this way  
Your one begotten son  
Has made everything you feel_

Sango stepped away from Naraku his arm exiting her body and she felt the same warm feeling begin to heal the wound and she let her swords fall to the ground as she looked back at Kagome. Kagome was floating a foot off the ground her hair and clothes rippling with a wind of power as she clutched the whole Shikon Jewel in her hands. The heart of Naraku had disappeared in the blast of purification power and Kagome glowed with the color of her own power.

_If I am not the one  
Still I won't step aside  
What have I become?  
A victim of a foolish pride  
If I am not the one  
Then tell me why I act this way  
Your one begotten son  
Has made everything you feel  
If I am not the one  
Still I won't step aside  
What have I become?  
Victim of a foolish pride_

"It's time to say goodbye Onigumo." A musical voice came from Kagome's voice. It was her voice and it was anothers. It was two voices saying the same time and it was the most beautiful sound Sango had ever heard.

"I'm afraid." Naraku's voice was quieter, slower than normal and small. Sango looked back in shock at Naraku. It was no longer the half-demon they had all come to hate, it was a human standing behind him with disappearing demon corpses behind him. "It has been a long time and I've begun to feel guilty."

"Guilty? A good emotion for one such as you Onigumo. But I have prayed for you and if you are repenting and wish to make it better, you shall be born again and given the chance to be happy." The priestesses voice said as she landed and walked towards him. A glowing hand trailed along his cheek. "Take a rest and you shall be born again."

Onigumo closed his eyes and his body began to glow and fade. "Goodbye and I'm sorry."

Suddenly he was gone. Kagome looked around and held out her hand as a small orb floated from the trees into her hand. It absorbed into her and her eyes looked to Inuyasha. "Kikyo has gone back where she belongs. She has regrets towards you, do you forgive her?"

Inuyasha nodded his eyes never leaving Kagome's. "I forgive her because she gave you back what she took."

Kagome smiled and looked towards Sesshomaru. "Thank you for your help Lord Sesshomaru. Your rule will be strong and last centuries upon centuries. But you will have to deal with the growing power of humans one day. Be patient and tolerate it and you will continue to thrive."

Sesshomaru nodded after a moment of staring at the priestess then began to leave. "This Sesshomaru will visit again little brother." He said just before disappearing. With a tired nod in their direction Kouga left as well. He had to get back to Ayame and felt as if he was intruding.

Sango looked up as Kagome turned to her and Miroku. "You both have suffered much but in your suffering you have gained each other. No wish upon the jewel can change what has happened, nor would you want it to. But the four of you will be granted a wish."

"Four of us?" Miroku asked stepping forward. "Do you count four as Kagome?"

The woman in Kagome nodded. "I do. I am not truly Kagome. I am Midoriko speaking through her. I know Kagome's wish and it is the last one I shall grant. Inuyasha what do you wish?" She turned to look at the half-demon and gave him a tender smile.

"I wish to be able to make Kagome happy…happy forever." Inuyasha's voice was strong, with no hesitation in his desire.

"A good wish. Sango?"

"I wish for our family, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kirara, Miroku and I, to be able to be together always. I don't want Kagome to be forced to be alone in her time. She's my little sister." Sango whispered tears falling from her eyes as she spoke.

"Heartfelt. Miroku?"

"I like Inuyasha, wish for my love to be happy. She's been through so much, I want whatever will make her happy." Miroku took her hand in his and laid a gentle kiss on her knuckle.

Sango felt her heart swell with joy. "Miroku…"

"Kagome's wish was that the Jewel had never existed." Into the silence the group stared in horror at Midoriko.

"But…if the Jewel never existed…Kagome would never have come into the past." Sango groaned, "She would never have met us!"

"Very true, but, you would still have your family, Miroku would never have been cursed, and Inuyasha would be wandering still." Midoriko pointed out.

"But as you said, without those things happening…we wouldn't be who we are now and be where we are. I wouldn't give up loving and losing Kikyo for anything." Inuyasha growled coming closer to Midoriko. "I want Kagome. I want her to be happy though I'd prefer that she would be happy with me. Grant her wish, I'd save her the pain she went through if I could."

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku cried out in horror.

Midoriko smiled. "Now that is the wish I was waiting for." She glowed brightly enough that the three left in the clearing were forced to cover their eyes. The light faded and the clearing was empty.

**I had to post one more cliffy since the Ep is next. I promise happy ending!!**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Epilogue

**Short Epilogue but I hope it explains what happened.**

**Thank you to everyone who stuck through with this story even though it seemed like I dropped it one or two times. Thank you so much! I hope you liked it and feel free to read my other stories. **

**I will be starting a few new stories after I finish up one or two more chapters. **

* * *

Sango grinned as she looked up at Kagome as she came down the stairs. "You look beautiful."

"I don't look anywhere as good as you do." Kagome said looking at Sango in her white dress. "It's your day anyway. Why are we concerned about how I look? It's about you!" Kagome laughed hugging her best friend.

Sango blushed and turned to look in the mirror at herself. The wedding dress _was _beautiful and Sango knew that today was going to be an amazing day. When Midoriko had granted Kagome's wish she'd changed other things as well. Everyone wanted each other to be happy and wanted to be together.

She'd made the Shikon never exist that is true, but she made them all remember what it had been like if it had. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had appeared on the Shrine on Kagome's fifteen birthday with memories of both their own lives, and the ways of Kagome's time.

Shippo was coming they knew. At the moment he was a little ball inside of Kagome's stomach. Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten married as soon as she turned eighteen, the two of them had dated since he'd appeared and when they got the chance, they got married. Shippo, Midoriko told Kagome, was going to be her first child.

Sango was getting ready to go to her own wedding today. The four of them lived together in a large house on the back of the shines garden. And her and Miroku were getting married beneath the God Tree.

A few minutes later they stepped around the corner of the house and approached the God Tree as music began to play. Miroku had picked the song and kept it from being the usual brides march.

"_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around _

_I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
And don't it feel good _

_Hey , alright now  
and don't it feel good _

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true  
And I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you  
Now I don't want you back for the weekend  
Not back for a day , no no no  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay _

_I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
And don't it feel good _

_Hey , alright now  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good _

_Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine  
I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real _

_I'm on sunshine baby oh  
I'm on sunshine baby oh  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine _

_And don't it feel good  
I'll say it again now  
And don't it feel good"_

Miroku held her hand gently when Sango stepped up to his side. The ceremony was short and sweet and Sango smiled at Miroku and the small cat that leapt up on his shoulder. When she leaned in to kiss him, she knew that no matter the torture she had gone through before, the pain of losing her family, the horror of Naraku killing her brother and the stalking of Aka, it was worth it to be able to meet Miroku and to be with her brother and sister, Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I'm walking on sunshine…when I'm with you." Miroku murmured as he leaned in to kiss Sango gently.

* * *

**Please Review. I know this wasn't the best story around but I hope it was a bit entertaining. I apologize if I disappointed any of my readers.**

**Review!**


End file.
